Pharaoh's Spirit
by Moons of Yami
Summary: ((Yami/Yugi AU)) The streets of Domino City are the battle ground for two gangs. They will resort to any methods, no matter how much blood is spilt. But can a young boy help one gang leader to grasp his past and move on. Or will prove to be the fatal weak
1. First Impressions

**Moons: Another story? Yes another!! Why? Because I have so much more typing time that I just had to. And I pissed at ff.net for being so damn retarded. It took me forever to get those two chapters of _Unbroken _out. I had to retype six because it wouldn't let me post it the original time. **

**Aurora****: So what's with this story?**

**Moons: This is another AU fic that I thought up after watching this (horrible) movie called _Gang Tapes. Now some of the characters may seem slightly out of place but that is the beauty of AU, I can get away with it._**

**Aurora****: Or so you think.**

**Moons: Be quiet you. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think of this story. I'm working really hard on it (as do I all my other stories)**

**Aurora****: You mean I work hard?**

**Moons:…whatever…**

****

****

**Pharaoh's Spirit**

****

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

            He walked down the busy street, head hung low. A thick chain strung around his neck and held a large gold pyramid, the symbol of his strength and power. 

            Yami stroked the gold necklace with a sense of pride and disgust. Pride that he was the strongest, disgust because of the life he had to live. For he was the leader, not of some community but of a gang. And one of the most well known around Domino City. They weren't a vicious gang and hardly had any problems with the police. But they were a gang nonetheless and had their own problems with other gangs. Life was far from perfect for this tri-colored haired gang leader. 

            With a heavy sigh Yami continued his dreary walk. This was the only way to escape what he called reality. It worried his friends and fellow gang members but Yami couldn't spend his entire life in that dingy warehouse they used as a hang out. He couldn't help but notice the people back away from him. Once they spotted his necklace they feared him, judged him with out knowing him. Again it all came with the territory. So he just kept walking, hoping these feelings would pass. In time he would return to the warehouse and his friends, resuming his role as the tough leader of Pharaoh's Spirit, his gang. But every time he left, his friends feared that their leader would fall victim to their rival gang, The High Priests. Yet it never happened and they always returned.

            But Yami felt that today was different. He didn't fear this feeling but was further intrigued. Despite the fear he knew his friends would feel, Yami wandered aimlessly, finding nothing but frightened faces. Few people even offered him money in return for their safety. Yami had eyed the money in the outstretched, trembling hands snorting in disgust as he walked away. He had never resorted to bullying anyone, not even his enemies. Soon he was about to head home when a whimper from a nearby alley caught his attention. His curiosity got the better of him as Yami slipped into the shadows to watch what was happening in the darkened alley.

            "Give it up runt!" A large teen ordered gruffly to a form that was still hidden from Yami's view. "We know that your grandfather has what we want in his shop and all you have to do is let us in!"

            Two more tends flanked the one who stood as the ring leader. Yami bristled in immediate defense.

            _'Fucking bully.' Yami growled to himself. _'If they so much as raise another fist…'__

            "No!" A weak yet defiant voice rose to meet the teen's in refusal. "I don't what you do to me, I'm not letting you rob my Grandfather!"

            The large teen growled and kicked out, electing a cry of pain from the person who lay prone on the ground. Yami snarled and untangled himself from his shadowy hiding place. The three teens turned and meet his glaring crimson eyes. Immediately the lackeys' eyes grew wide and their gaze drifted down to settle on the pyramid that hung from Yami's neck. Yami smirked, for the first time in a long while he was glad that his appearance frightened others.

            "Pharaoh's Spirit!" One of the smaller teens shouted. "That necklace means-"

            "I'm a member." Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "And not only a member, but the leader."

            "Aww man!" The lackeys took two steps back. "I'm not fighting the leader of Pharaoh's Spirit, the others would kill you!"

            With frightened eyes the two teens turned and ran. The ring leader growled and screamed after them.

            "You cowards!" He barked. "There's only one of him and three of us. We could take him easily!"

            Yami raised a brow. This guy was over confident, and it would cost him. Yami had a knack for finding one's weakness, and this guys was bravado. He chuckled deeply and took another step towards the larger teen.

            "You're still bigger then me." He taunted. "If you're so brave why don't you come at me and leave the little one alone. Unless you too are a coward."

            The other's eyes flashed in anger. He flexed a strong fist and advanced on Yami quickly.

            "No one calls me a coward!" He screamed. He raised a fist to punch but Yami was quicker. He buried his fist in his attacker's stomach. The man doubled over and Yami slammed his elbows down into his back, knocking the man flat. Yami grunted in victory and slowly turned towards the reason for his battle. When he saw the boy laying there he froze. It was like looking into a mirror, only slightly distorted. He had the same tri-colored hair but Yami could tell he was a head shorter even though he was lying prone on the ground. He looked up slowly and set a pair of large purple eyes on Yami. The overall innocent look image of him was shocking. 

            "P-please." He suddenly whimpered, scooting away from Yami. "Don't hurt me."

            Yami took a step back away from him, shock registering in his system. This boy was afraid of him, even after he wasted that other guy for him. His shock was soon replaced by anger.

            "I'm not going to hurt you, you ass." He growled. He let his face soften and kneeled down beside the boy. "If I was going to do anything I wouldn't have bothered wasting my energy on that other jerk. Now get up and get out of here. When that guy wakes up he won't be happy. And I'd rather I be the target then you."

            The boy glanced at the unconscious form of his attacker and suddenly realized that Yami had saved him. His frightened eyes lit up and he pushed himself to his knees.

            "Thank you!" He chirped. "I'm Yugi. W-what's your name?"

            Yami's eyes grew wide. This boy wasn't worried at all. Here he sat, in a deserted alleyway with a gang leader, and he was being polite. He was _introducing himself. Yami gave a slight smile and decided to go along with the game. Yugi was thankful, which was more then Yami could say for most he came across. He gave Yugi one of his rare smiles._

            "I'm Yami." His smile disappeared. "Tell anyone I'm being this nice side and you won't see this side of me again."

            Yugi's grin faded as well and was replaced with that mask of horror. The look was something that usually upset Yami, but the way it made Yugi's face shift was actually humorous.  For the first time and a long time Yami burst out into laughter. The look of confusion that now crossed Yugi's face caused Yami to laugh even harder. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he placed a hand on the ground to steady himself. 

            "Yami?" Yugi asked hesitantly. 

            Yami wiped at a stray tear and looked at Yugi with the grin returned. Yugi felt some what safer when he saw the lighter side of the gang leader. He felt his own grin tug on his lips.

            "I-I'm sorry." Yami finally choked out. "It's just, fear looks funny on your face. I didn't mean it. I really am sorry."

            Yugi went to say something when he saw a form rise up behind Yami. It was the guy from before. His fists were knotted together high over his head. Completely oblivious to this, Yami kneeled there, still chuckling.  

            "Yami!" Yugi cried as the boy began to bring his fists down in a fast arch. 

            Yami tried to jump out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. The boy's fist slammed in the back of the head. Yami groaned as his eyes rolled back in his head. He pitched forward and collapsed on the ground in front of Yugi. Yugi gasped and rolled the gang leader over. His eyes were half opened but he was to out of it to defend himself. Suddenly Yami was ripped out of his grasp as the boy grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He raised another fist and was about to send a fist flying into Yami's face when Yugi jumped to his feet.

            "No!" He screamed. "Please don't!"

            The boy stopped and turned his steely gaze on Yugi. He dropped Yami who crumpled to the ground. He moaned and shifted slightly but still couldn't find the strength to get up. 

            "What are you going to do about it runt?" The boy gritted his teeth in an ugly sneer. "Ray doesn't back down to anyone. Gang leader or a little runt…like…you."

            The boy, Ray, poked Yugi in the chest to emphasis his last two words. Yugi fumbled backwards with a frightened gasp. He knew he was asking for this beating. But Yami had risked himself to save him and Yugi was ready to return the favor.

            Yami weakly rolled his head to the side. He hadn't felt this way in long time. He saw Ray standing over Yugi, cracking his knuckles. Yugi looked terrified and this time it wasn't funny. He couldn't let that bastard touch Yugi. Weakly finding his knees, Yami tried to push himself up but ended falling on his face with an ungraceful 'umph'. Ray cast him a quick glance and smirked.

            "Looks like your buddy won't be much help." He laughed. "That's good. Then I can finish you off quick and then pay your buddy back for that minor beating he gave me before."

            Ray swung fast, slamming a fist into Yugi's stomach. Yugi let out a tiny squeak and doubled over. He couldn't seem to draw in any air. Ray grabbed him by the collar and pulled his fist back to punch but someone grabbed his wrist. He turned to meet the panting face of Yami. His crimson eyes that had just minutes ago been sparkling were now narrowed in anger.

            "Leave the little one out of this." He growled. "I'm your fight."

            Ray growled and pulled his wrist out of Yami's grasp. This fight would be easy. Yami was already weak from that one blow. He dropped Yugi and turned his full attention on the gang leader. 

            "This will be easy." He taunted and swung out.

            Yami ducked the swing and pulled something from his belt. Ray turned to punch again and felt something sharp poke him in the throat. He looked down and saw a knife pointed at him. Yami chuckled deeply.

            "You're right." He slipped the tip of his blade into the soft skin of Ray's throat. A tiny river of blood dribbled down and stained his shirt collar. "That was easy."

            Yami pulled the knife away and pushed Ray to the side. Ray stumbled and fell. He whimpered as he scooted back away from Yami.

            "Get out of here." Yami snarled. "And if I catch you messing with him again I won't hesitate to use this knife for its original purpose."

            Ray nodded dumbly before scrambling to his feet and scampering away. As soon as he was gone Yami sagged his weight against one of the buildings. What the hell had gotten into him? Why'd he risk his health for a kid that he had just met? That thought reminded Yami of that boy. He turned a little quickly and swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over him. 

            "God damn." He mumbled.

            Yugi lay on the ground, his small body curled into a tight ball. His large eyes were closed and his breaths came in small pants. Yami winced. The kid had allowed this to happen to him for no kid gang member. Yami sighed and scooped the small frame into his arms. He had no choice but to bring him back to the warehouse until he woke up. Then he could find out where he lived. 

            The first half of the walk was easy, but soon it got harder. The blow must have seriously scrambled something in his head. His steps became shaky and every few minutes he had to stop and regain his composure. He rolled his eyes. His friends were going to kill him when he got back. That was if he got back before collapsing. 

            Finally he saw the warehouse. Yami knew we would make it. His hope grew more when he saw two boys standing outside the front door. A tall blond was looking around with worried creased in his face. The other, a shorter, white-haired boy, was trying to talk to him. Yami smiled and called out to them.

            "Jonouchi!" He winced at how weak his voice sounded. "Ryou!"

            Both teens' heads snapped up at the sound of his voice. When they spotted Yami staggering towards them, they feared the worst. Jonouchi ran towards him and stopped short when he saw the small body in his friend's arms. Ryou appeared at Jonouchi's side and had a similar reaction. 

            "Yami," Ryou's light British accent came out thick. "Who is that?"

            "Yugi." Yami breathed heavily. "Take him. I can't hold him any longer."

            Jonouchi grabbed the small boy just as Yami's knees gave out on him. He fell forward and would have fallen on his face if Ryou hadn't caught him.

            "Shit." Yami chuckled a little breathlessly. "He only got one hit in, but it was a good one."

            Jonouchi looked down at Yugi with wide eyes. 

            "This guy did this?" His voiced was amazed.

            Ryou pulled Yami to his feet and allowed him to lean all his weight on his shoulder. Yami gave a tired smile and shook his head. 

            "No." He closed his eyes and paused for a moment. "I jumped some asshole that was beating on him. He got me when I put my guard down."

            Yami's head slumped forward onto Ryou's shoulder. His eyes drifted shut and he felt sleep creeping up on him. Jonouchi smiled even though he felt a worry for his friend.

            "You want to go in and get sleep?" He spoke softly knowing that Yami's head was probably pounding. 

            Yami shook his head again and pointed a finger at the bulge in Jonouchi's back pocket.

            "I want a cigarette." He murmured.

            Jonouchi laughed as he fished the pack out of his back pocket. He lit the slender cigarette and handed it to Yami. Yami took it gratefully and placed it between his lips. Taking a deep breath he revealed in the numbness that the nicotine caused to spread through his head. He peered at Yugi through the haze of smoke.

            "Why the hell'd you do it kid?" He murmured. 

            He took another long drag and breathed the smoke in deeply. His body finally reached his limit and his rolled back in his head. All his weight collapsed on the startled Ryou, who quickly caught their falling leader.

            "Shit!" He yelped. "He must have taken that hit straight to the head!"

            Jonouchi plucked the cigarette from Yami's limp hand and placed it between his own lips. He looked down at the boy in his arms and for the first time noticed his striking resemblance to Yami. He raised his brow but chose to ignore it for the time being. 

            "Let's get these two inside." He spoke to Ryou. "We can have Anzu clean them up. And maybe Otogi will stop making up a plan to attack the High Priests."

            Ryou gave a short laugh as he muscled Yami up into a better position. He half dragged, half carried the unconscious teen into the warehouse.

            "That's it." He puffed. "Nobody who's this skinny can way this much." 

            Jonouchi took another drag of Yami's discarded cigarette before throwing it down in the doorway to the warehouse and stomped it out. 

            "We're back!" He crowed. "And we've brought company!"

            A brunette girl ran around out of a spare room and stopped short when she saw Yami leaning on Ryou's shoulder. Her eyes widened in horror and she ran up to her fallen friend. 

            "Yami!" She cried. She turned her crystal blue eyes on the two standing boys. "Jou, Ryou, what happened?"

            "Relax Anzu." Jou (Jonouchi) rolled his eyes and shifted the body in his arms. "Yami's fine. Just took a hard blow to the head saving this guy."

            Anzu's gaze drifted to Yugi who still lay in Jou's arms. She gasped and looked his little body over. The only visible mark was a light bruise forming over his left eye. Anzu touched it lightly and Yugi drew in a sharp hissing breath. Anzu jerked her hand back and motioned towards the room she just left. 

            "Go lay him down on Yami's bed." She ordered. "Let him stay there until he wakes up and then we can bring him home."

            "What about him?" Ryou gave an exasperated cry and hitched Yami up. "I can't hold him until he wakes up."

            Anzu let out groan and pointed after Jou. "Put them in the same bed. It's big enough."

            Ryou gave a grateful nod and hobbled after Jou, grumbling something about a Yami going on a diet. Anzu rolled her eyes and made her way to a far corner of the large warehouse. She herself would only spend her days here. The place had a creepy feel to it. She didn't understand how Yami could spend his days and nights there. It was really no wonder he took so many walks. An angry shout broke her out of her thoughts.

            "If those punks laid _one_ hand on him I'll kill them all!"

            Anzu rolled her eyes. In the corner was a tall rampaging, raven haired boy. Otogi punched the cinder block wall and Anzu winced. He'd feel that in the morning. She crept up behind the roaring boy and gently tapped his shoulder. He whirled around, ready to start swinging but stopped when he noticed his target was another of his fellow gang members. 

            "Damn Anzu!" He lowered his fist and relaxed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

            "I'm sorry." Anzu snapped. "I thought you just might like to know that Yami's back and the High Priests had nothing to do with his delay. He's lying down. Some thug really socked it to him."

            Otogi's eyes grew wide. Had he heard her right? Yami had been jumped, but not by their rivals. No random of the street punk would dare attack a member of Pharaoh's Spirit. The necklaces they all wore showed were their alliances laid. Each of them wore a tiny gold pyramid around their necks. And Yami's was larger because he held the position of their leader, the toughest of all them. Who would jump him without being in a rival gang?

            "Is he okay?" Otogi seemed really worried. "Do you know who it was?"

            "No." Anzu shrugged. "All we know is that Yami was protecting some kid and the guy slammed him. He'll be all right once he wakes up. Him and then kid. Until then all we can do is wait."

~*~

            Yugi moaned and shifted on the bed. The first this he was aware of was not being in that alleyway. He had jumped into save that guy, Yami, who had helped him. He had taken a hard hit for him. With that sudden thought he shot up bolt right in the bed. Quick blasts of pain flashed out from his chest. He groaned and rubbed at what must have been a rapidly forming bruise. Yugi was suddenly aware of a form lying in the bed next to him. He twisted his body and saw Yami sprawled out on the bed. 

            "He'll be fine."

            Yugi's head snapped up at the sound of the new voice. He saw a tall blond standing over him. Directly behind that kid was another taller boy with long white hair. They both peered at him with soft brown eyes. Even though they seemed to be looking at him with kindness, Yugi couldn't bring himself to trust them. They were most likely gang members, and gang members couldn't be trusted. 

            "W-who are you?" He asked meekly. "And where am I?"   

            The blond threw his head back in gales of laughter. Yugi didn't understand what was so funny. Here he was petrified, and this guy was _laughing. Then again, Yami had laughed at his fear too. Maybe gang leaders found fear to be humorous._

            "God damn." The blond chuckled. "You'd think we'd kidnapped him or something."

            Yugi immediately picked right up on the boy's Brooklyn accent. It was amazing how an accent could actually make someone feel safer, calmer. Some of the tension left his small body as the older boy talked.

            "I'm Jonouchi." He grinned and reached out with a large hand. "But you can call me Jou. My buddy over there's Ryou."

            "I'm Yugi." Yugi reached out and took hold of Jou's hand. "But I'd still like to know where I am."

            "Oh, you're at our warehouse." Ryou answered this time and Yugi's smile grew when he heard his British accent. "This is actually Yami's room."

            Yugi's eyes scanned the dreary room. The only thing that showed proof of any form of life was a large radio and CD collection in the far corner. Yugi's eyes widened. That radio must have cost a fortune. And then to buy all those CD's to match! No wonder he lived here, he didn't have any money left after buying that thing. Jou followed Yugi's gaze to the expensive piece of equipment and smiled.

            "Yami's a music buff." He explained. "That boy sure loves his rock and roll. Don't know how he managed to get that and not get caught, but he's tough. A lot tougher then many give him credit for."

            Yugi looked at Jou who seemed somewhat hurt by his own statement. He then redirected his gaze to the still unconscious Yami. In his sleep he looked innocent. Not like the kind of person who leads a gang. But then again, sleep had a way of masking that which truly lies inside. Yami may have saved him, but that didn't mean he was some sugary sweet guy caught up in the wrong crowd. Looking down at the peaceful face, he felt the worst confusion he had in his entire life.

            "Oh he's up!" Yugi's attention snapped to the owner of the feminine voice. In the doorway stood a brunette girl with crystal blue eyes. Behind her stood a guy who had to be the tallest of the bunch.

            "Anzu, Otogi, this is Yugi." Jou introduced the two new members.

            Yugi gave a shy wave and prayed, for the first time in his life, that he could be smaller. Otogi scared him. His green eyes were fierce. Yugi could defiantly see how he would be in a gang.  Anzu on the other hand looked sweet. Yugi guessed she was this gang's sensible side. She waved back while Otogi flicked two fingers in a minor salute.

            "So it wasn't the High Priests?" Otogi asked, fiddling with the small gold pyramid that hung from his neck.

            "No." Jou's face darkened and Yugi could finally see how this group was a gang. Just at the mention of the High Priests, they darkened, turning into a ruthless bunch. "If that asshole ever brought his mangy group of fuckers around here, I'd show them where they can shove it!"

            Yugi flinched and drew back from Jou's outburst. This was more along the lines of what he'd suspect to see while sitting in a gang's hang out. Anzu sat down beside him, trying carefully to not stir Yami. 

            "Jou, calm down!" She barked. "You're scaring Yugi. Besides, it wasn't the High Priests so Yami's fine. We know nothing else happened to him."

            Yami stirred in his sleep and let out a pitiful moan. His face tightened up into a mask of fear, before it loosened and he rolled over. Anzu cast him a worried glance before turning to Jou.

            "I thought those were over." She whispered. 

            "They were." The angry mask had disappeared and been replaced by the same worried one that Anzu wore. "Maybe it's all of us sitting in here and talking about it that's getting him all worked up in his head. We should leave and let him get some sleep."

            Anzu nodded as she ushered Jou, Ryou, and Otogi out the door. She turned to Yugi and motioned for him to follow. Yugi was apprehensive at first, but slowly crawled out of the bed. 

            "We'll take you home while Yami rests up." She told him. "Now where do you live?"

            "The Game Shop." Yugi answered quickly feeling a sense of dread. Now this gang would know where he lived. 

            "Then it's off to the game shop." Anzu lead Yugi out into the main room where she gathered everyone and headed off.

            Yugi looked up at his home, thankful to be seeing it again. It was starting to get dark and he knew that his grandfather would start to get worried, if he wasn't already.  Anzu smiled when she looked up at the quaint little shop. This was exactly the kind of place she imagined a kid like Yugi would live. 

            Jou pushed on shoulder lightly. Yugi turned and gave him a smile grin. For a gang, they sure were a nice group of people.

            "Go home kid." He laughed. "Yami will be fine. We won't let anything happen to him."

            "Thanks." Yugi turned and ran up the front steps. When he reached the door he stopped and turned back to the retreating gang. "Wait!"

            They turned and gave him a quizzical look. It wasn't everyday they dealt with people outside a gang, so they weren't use to such open kindness. Especially from a young boy. 

            "Tell Yami I said thank you." Yugi whispered. "If it weren't for him I would be in far worse shape then he is now."

            "We will." Ryou smiled. "Don't you worry. He'll know of your gratitude."

            Yugi smiled and nodded. "Thank you again."

            With that final thought he smiled and darted into his house. When the door was shut, he breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. This day certainly had turned out different then he figured. Yami had saved him and intrigued him. Part of him was upset that he didn't get the chance to say goodbye.

            _Maybe I'll meet up with him again. Yugi thought before running up to his room. ___

_            Hopefully…_

~*~

            Yami groaned as his world come fumbling back to him. His entire head throbbed. He sure had taken a hit. That's when everything came falling back into place. That bully…the little boy Yugi…the fight. He shot up and his head screamed its protest. Drawing in a deep hissing breath, he rubbed his temples.

            "Hey, take it easy there bud."

            Yami turned to see Jou standing beside him. Looking around he realized he was in his own bed. He remembered reaching the warehouse before passing out. Ryou and Jou must have helped him to his own bed. But where was Yugi?

            "W-where's Yugi?" He asked wincing at his own weak voice.

            "We helped the little guy home." Jou shrugged. "He lives down at the Kame Game Shop. He's a nice kid, I can see why you helped him out."

            Yami nodded. Yugi had been nice. After all, he had offered himself to that bully to keep him from beating Yami to nothing, even though they didn't know each other.

            "Yes." He whispered. "He was being bullied. I can't _stand_ bullies. I had to do something. But when that jerk gave me a cheap shot Yugi tried to help me. He's definitely a different person. Most would have taken the chance to run. But he stayed and helped me, a no good gang member."

            Jou was stunned by Yami's negative talk. Yami had always been on the depressive side, but never like this. He never had been so harsh on himself. Jou's brow furrowed. He was mistaken. Yami had been like that once, a long time ago when they had first meet. But Jou thought he was over that…

            "Yami you know that's a lie." He sounded angry then he meant to. Yami flinched away from him and rubbed at his sore temples. "If an innocent kid can see good in you, then you know it's there. Don't be so hard on yourself."

            Yami didn't react at first but finally nodded slowly. Jou knew he really mean the action which meant the next thing he said probably wasn't for the best.

            "Yami, it's getting late." He spoke softly. "Anzu, Ryou and Otogi already headed home. I stayed back to make sure you woke up, but I have to head home to my sister. With my father gone I really don't feel safe with her there by herself."

            Yami glanced at him with shock registering in his system. He turned away from Jou with a sad smile.

            "I know." He whispered. "You have to watch out for her safety. I understand. But I will see you tomorrow. Now go, don't let her be alone by herself for too long."

            Jou nodded and stood up. He gave Yami a wave before dashing off. Yami sighed. Alone again. He was used to spending endless nights by himself. After all he had been alone for many years. Sighing he laid back down and pulled his covers up to his chin. At least he was used to this feeling. And he was glad Yugi was safe. Maybe they'd meet again.

            _Hopefully…_

**Moons: And here's the first chapter of my new story. I'm going to say this now as warning to readers who don't wish to read these kinds of things, there will be a romantic tie between Yugi and Yami. But it won't be a full out Yaoi. It's going to be more of a sweet romance.**

**Aurora****: NO!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!**

**Moons: Oh hush up, it will be full of your dangerous action as well. The stuff that we both like so much. It's just I think a little romance will work for this story. So I hope this doesn't deter too many readers. **

**Aurora****: _You_ hope.**

**Moons: v_v and we're back to being unmuse like. Well it was good while it lasted. At least she still likes my story _Unbroken_. Any way…I hope you enjoy this story…I think I will enjoy writing it. Please review!!**

**Aurora: Yeah, yeah.**

**Moons: v_v *rolls eyes***


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Moons: Okay…ff.net is being really stupid lately so I'm sorry for any delays in getting this chapters out but hey, when it rains it pours.**

**Aurora****: That's usually meant went bad things happen.**

**Moons: Oh well… I'm getting work done on these stories, graduating next Saturday (oh man) and then I'm off to Vermont for a week to come back for a week and then ship off to Florida for another week (I'm spending my entire trip on the Aerosmith roller coaster.)**

**Aurora****: Steven Tyler?! Bring me!! **

**Moons: I have no choice do I? Anyway, I'll let you guys go read this chapter and if you are it means that ff.net finally pulled its head out of its ass! So enjoy.**

**Pharaoh's Spirit**

****

**CHAPTER TWO: SECRETS REVEALED**

****

            Morning crept up on the tiny Game Shop. Sun light shifted its way through the blinds and landed on Yugi Mouto's face. It brightened causing him to flinch and try and roll away. But the light was persistent and soon Yugi found himself sitting up in bed grumbling. 

            "Stupid habit." He mumbled. "Light's my wake up call. No alarm clock for me, just the seven in the morning rays."

            He rubbed his stomach which was still sore from the previous day's activities. That reminded him of the gang, Pharaoh's Spirit and his close encounter with them. It had all been because a group of punks wanted to loot his grandfather's store and sell there prizes for more money. Then Yami had shown up and things got weird.

            Yugi sighed and walked over to his window. He pulled up the blinds and looked out over Domino City. In the distance he could see the roof to the gang's hang out. Part of him wondered if they would be there if he took a walk down that way. Probably, gang's hardly ever left their place of safety during the day. He wanted to see Yami again and thank him for everything that he did yesterday.

            Just the thought of Yami sent Yugi's well collected thoughts scattering around in his head. Besides the fact that they looked so much alike, Yami was an interesting character. He had tried to act tough in front of Yugi, even threatened him, but that little bit of softness had been his downfall. Even back at the warehouse, Jonouchi had told Yugi that Yami was tougher then many gave him credit for. So was he tough or was he a softie? 

Yugi groaned and turned away from the window. Why did he care so much? Did it really matter to him if Yami could take on anyone? He just didn't understand why he cared so much about Yami. Throwing open his closet door, Yugi searched for an outfit to wear that day. He had made up his mind.

He was going to see Yami.

~*~

            Yugi walked with his head down. The area he had entered wasn't dirty, just frightening. People staggered out of the alleyways asking if he had change. They grabbed his shirt and pleaded, the liquor now stale on their breath. Women stalked him, waiting till they got a few blocks from their original stand point to ask him if he was interested in a free half hour session. The whole situation was just surreal. 

            And this was the area where Yami lived? Granted he was in a gang, but even then he was human. He had to be frightened by the begging drunks and disgusted by the over zealous prostitutes. Then again, they were a part of his life. Who knew, maybe Yami even partook in one of the free sessions. Yugi's cheeks burned with a fierce blush after that thought. To think of Yami being a part of such dirty sexual acts. Besides, Anzu was probably Yami's girl. If there was one girl in a gang of guys it was usually because she was the leader's girl.

            Yugi was so intent on his inner thoughts that he never heard the footsteps come up behind him. It was only when the large shadow cast over him that Yugi realized he was being followed. But by then it was too late.

            A large man with tiny black eyes grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and pulled him into the nearest alleyway. He slammed him up against the wall and gave him a quick look over. Yugi shuddered and tried to squirm his way out of the man's grasp.

            "You're a cute one." The man spoke gruffly pressing his hands down harder on Yugi's shoulders. "I guess I'm lucky you happened to come my way."

            Yugi whimpered. This was too much. He should have never come. The only thing he needed to do was tell Yami thanks. That wasn't worth this, was it?

            "Pretty little violet eyes." The man grinned and slipped a hand inside Yugi's shirt. "Soft, soft skin."

            Yugi gasped and tried harder to struggle his way out of this man's grasp. It was perfectly clear what he wanted and Yugi was going to see to it that he wouldn't get close. But his struggles were futile and the man allowed his curious hand to descend.

            "Beautiful eyes that are beautiful when they have tears in them." The Man laughed and allowed his fingers to dance over Yugi's waist line. "Cry for me little one."

            Yugi sniffed and tried to hide his tears from this awful man. There was hardly any traces of alcohol on his breath so Yugi was pretty sure he was completely aware of what he was doing. But this couldn't be happening!

            "How about you cry for me!"

            The man's grip was suddenly gone from Yugi. He gasped and fell to his hands and knees. Drawing in quick breaths he let his memory drift back. He knew that voice, that accent. Looking up, Yugi confirmed his thoughts.

            Standing over his attacker was the same white haired boy that he had met at Yami's hide out. Ryou threw a punch landing his knuckles across the man's face with a deadly crack. The man fell backwards, blood bursting from his nose. He grunted and tried desperately to crawl away from the fuming teen.

            "I just wanted a quick fuck!" He yelped. "I didn't know he was yours! Honestly! Just please, let me go!"

            Ryou snorted and gave him a kick to the stomach. Yugi winced even though he was glad that guy was getting what the angered gang member gave him. It just looked so painful. He flattened himself against the wall and waited for Ryou to end his beating.

            "P-please." The man sputtered through the mask of blood that was caking to his face. "I-I'm sorry…sorry."

            Ryou snarled and kicked the man fiercely. The kick landed on the man's ass pushing his forward onto his face. He left a blood smear on the ground.

            "Get out of here." He growled. "And don't let me see you around again. Molesting kids doesn't go well around here. So beat it!" 

            The man crawled out of the alley, too dazed to get to his feet. Ryou grunted and spit after him. Yugi crawled away form the wall and up next to the white haired teen. Glancing up with his bright purple eyes, he gave Ryou a shaky smile. 

            "Thanks Ryou." He whispered, almost afraid that the gang member would turn and direct his fierceness on him. 

            But instead Ryou turned to him with a grin. His brown eyes softened from the sharpness that they had just been before. Yugi was relieved to see this side of Ryou again. He climbed to his feet and still came only to the gang member's chest. Ryou placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and looked him up and down.

            "Did that man hurt you?" He demanded checking Yugi over once more.

            "No." Yugi smiled and Ryou removed his hands. "Just scared me. Which is more then I can say for what you did to him."

            Ryou grinned and shrugged. "He deserved it." He sneered in the direction that the man had staggered off in. "That asshole is always wandering these streets trying to grab fresh meat. He's used up all his free half hour sessions and is looking for freebies. I thought he learned his lesson when he tried to pick Otogi up. Otogi had landed him in the hospital."

            Yugi grinned. _That _he could picture. Otogi definitely seemed like the kind of guy to rip into someone who over stepped his set boundaries. Which was exactly why Yugi planned to be careful around him. 

            He almost laughed at himself. Listen to him talk! He was talking as though he was actually going to be spending enough time around these delinquents to have to learn their likes and dislikes. It was quite amusing to him. Though he doubted that any of the rest of Pharaoh's Spirit would find it equally as amusing. Yami might though, he seemed to have an odd sense of humor.

            "So what are you doing in this part of town?" Ryou suddenly asked, shaking Yugi out of his odd thoughts. "This ain't exactly the kind of area for a kid like you to be hanging out in."

            "Oh," Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I, uh, I came to thank Yami personally. I couldn't rest knowing that I hadn't said it myself."

            Ryou smiled sadly. He knew what was going on here. He could see it as clearly as he saw that Yugi had been in trouble. This young boy was falling for their leader. He wasn't surprised. Yami had saved his life and it was known that when somebody did that ties were formed that were unshakable. But he was yet to know if Yami returned these feelings of endearment. By the time he had reached the warehouse this morning Yami was already gone for his walk. Granted it was much earlier today then normal, but it hadn't surprised him after the day that Yami had had yesterday.

            "Sorry kid." Ryou gave Yugi a pat on the shoulder. "Yami already left for his daily walk."

            Yugi's face fell and he looked back at the ground. He saw the blood stain that his attacker had left and shuddered. If Ryou hadn't showed up when he had things could have been a lot worse. He was thankful for small miracles.

            "Oh." He gave a dejected sigh. So it had all been for nothing. "I guess I'll have to live with a second hand thank you then."

            Ryou felt his heart break for the small boy. He looked at the sky for a second. Opposite the moon for Yami, the sun had a calming effect on him. Basking in its warm rays for a second, he got a sudden idea.

            "Hey Yugi." He gave the boy a soft grin, his British accent seeming to strengthen for a second. "Why don't you talk a walk with me? We can go to the park and talk. And if we run into Yami, you can give him that personal message. What do you say?"

            Yugi looked up at him quickly. Did Ryou just give him an invite to spend the day with him? Just when he thought he wasn't going to be spending time with him this comes up. Though he was delighted with the offer the prospect that more grabbed his attention was the idea that they might run into Yami and he could talk to him. Yugi nodded quickly and Ryou had to grab his shoulders.

            "Shake your head any harder and it might fall off." He joked.

            Yugi blushed and gave a short, slower nod. He didn't want to seem to enthusiastic. Ryou let go of his shoulders and motioned for Yugi to follow him out of the alley. Yugi followed him slowly, afraid of meeting the same riff raff leaving as he saw coming. But all the prostitutes and beggars seemed to back off when they saw Ryou coming. Maybe this gang had more power then he thought. And maybe that meant that Yami never had partaken in any of the free sessions. Cause if Ryou scared them this way, he could only imagine the fear they felt when seeing the leader. He blushed even darker when he realized that he was thinking that way again. Ryou noticed the crimson of his cheeks and laughed.

            "What are you thinking of?" He asked jokingly. 

            "Well, all those prostitutes came up to me offering free sessions but they seemed scared of you." He couldn't believe he was going to ask Ryou this. "I was just thinking, have any of you ever taken them up on their offer?"

            Ryou started laughing which made Yugi blush even darker, if that was even possible. He gave the small boy a grin.

            "I know that most of us haven't." He chuckled. "I'm not sure about Jou though. That boy sure loves the women."

            Yugi sighed a breath of relief. So Yami hadn't been with those dingy women. It was definitely a weight off his shoulders. But he didn't know why. Was he really falling for the gang leader? He couldn't be! Especially when he _knew_ that Yami probably would never share that same feeling. It was just asking for his heart to be broken.

            The two walked in almost complete silence to the park. Ryou only broke the silence a few times to ask questions about Yugi. He was hesitant on the answers, not exactly sure if the answers he was giving were acceptable. But Ryou didn't seem to care. He just grinned and nodded as Yugi relayed his life story. Including the part about being a bully target. Ryou frowned at this and shook his head.

            "I just don't understand people." He sighed. "Here I am, a gang member, and I don't even bully people. It takes a lot a nerve. I guess that punk form yesterday should be glad that Yami didn't put him in the hospital. He comes from experienced life with bullies."

            Yugi was so shocked by this statement that he didn't see Ryou sit by the pond in the far corner of the park. Nobody came over here and he guessed he knew why. It appeared that the area was marked for Pharaoh's Spirit. He sat beside Ryou and looked up at him sheepishly.

            "What do you mean that Yami comes from experience?" He asked softly. "He doesn't seem like the kind to get bullied."

            Ryou gave a sad smile and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He offered one to Yugi who shook his. Ryou shrugged and pulled one out for himself. Lighting it, he took a long drag before answering Yugi's question.

            "Yami's had a hard life." He sighed. "He didn't become a gang leader for nothing. He's basically been on his own for ten years."

            Yugi was again shocked. Ten years? That meant Yami had been on his own since he was eight. And that was too young for anyone to be on their own. Even someone as tough as Yami.

            "He doesn't have any parents?" Yugi thought of his own lack of parents and decided to rethink his question. "He doesn't have any relatives?"

            Ryou shook his head and took another long drag. "Yami's parents left him when he was six." He blew out a lungful of smoke. "But they even abused him up until that point. One day they just got sick of him, packed him up and dropped him off on the front steps of the orphanage. And even there he didn't find refuge. The kids mocked him saying things like 'your own parents don't even want you, so you really think you'll get adopted. He lived through that for two years before he ran away at the ripe age of eight."

            Yugi sat back and took that all the new information in. So Yami had no one. No wonder he was so distant. He probably felt he could trust no one but his fellow gang members. He must be afraid of any kind of sentimental feelings. 

            "After that he had to live on the street." Ryou continued. "Being on the streets at eight is tough. He's wander around during the day, stealing food to survive. And at nights he would have to hide in anything to keep away from the night crawlers. He was a tough kid and survived it all. When he was old enough he got a job. But when his boss found out he was living on the street he called the orphanage. Yami ran and never looked back.

            "He was alone again for a long time, too afraid to get another job and broke. He had to resort to stealing again. He stole food, clothes, and weapons. Yami became a whiz at shop lifting. He basically stole everything he needed to survive. When he was fourteen he meet up with Jou. They hit it off right away and they became an inseparable duo. They weren't a gang yet mind you. Pharaoh's Spirit didn't come around until we were all sixteen. But the rest of us meet up when we were fifteen. Right before Yami turned sixteen was when it happened. The thing that made us all decided to start the gang. The thing that convinced us to give ourselves those jailhouse tattoos."

            Yugi blinked. This was way too much. Yami had lived on the streets since he was eight? That would describe why he had such street smarts and why he was the leader. But this event that Ryou talked of had him both intrigued and afraid. He knew that it couldn't bee good. And what was a jailhouse tattoo?

            "Uh, what _is a jailhouse tattoo?" He asked timidly._

            Ryou grinned and lifted his shirt up and lowered the waist of his pants. There on his hip was a shaky yet very visible tattoo. It was the same odd eye that was engraved on the front of the pyramid that he wore around his neck. Ryou let his shirt fall back into place and snubbed his cigarette out on the ground. As soon as it was out he lit another one. 

            "A jailhouse tattoo is one that you give yourself." He explained. "You cut yourself in the shape that you want the tattoo and then pour ink into the wound. It heals like a regular tattoo. Granted it's more dangerous and hurts like hell, but it has more meaning, relies on more trust. We all have the same one in the same spot, including Anzu. They tie us together forever. Even when we're forty we'll look down and know who our true friends are. We can give you one too if you want."

            Yugi paled and shook his head. Ryou laughed and took a deep lungful of smoke.

            "Didn't think so." He chuckled. "Anyway, we have a rival gang, the High Priests. They are the reason that we formed this bond. Or more their leader is and what he did to Yami that night."

            Yugi watched the smoke that left Ryou's mouths in puffs as he talked. He seemed to really enjoy his cigarettes. Maybe he could try one sometime. If Yami offered him…

            "What happened to Yami?" He asked in a weak voice.

            Ryou started at the question. A sad look crossed his features and he himself watched the smoke that curled up from the end of his cigarette. 

            "High Priests' leader Seto cornered him one night in an alleyway." Ryou seemed almost pained at having to tell this story. His British accent came out thick in his sorrow. "Yami usually was able to over power people that grabbed him, but Seto was strong himself. He overpowered Yami and stole his innocence. He raped him that night and Yami's never been the same since. We formed the gang as a protection and soon our reputation rivaled that of the High Priests. But that still didn't bring back the old Yami. He began having nightmares and for the first month Otogi had to stay at the warehouse with him because Yami was terrified to spend the nights by himself. He became paranoid. Granted he's over all that now, but he goes into random bouts of depression and occasionally still has nightmares. We all worry about him but we know he can defend himself better now than he could then."

            Yugi's head was spinning. Yami had been raped? No wonder he hated bullies. He had been bullied for the first half of his life and then he had been raped. His entire life had lived in fear. Yugi felt his heart break for the gang leader. He had heard a gang member's life was tough but he had idea that it was _that tough. Glancing up at Ryou he decided another question was in order._

            "So have you all had such tough lives?"

            The amusement returned to Ryou's features. He finished off his second cigarette and snubbed it out. This time he didn't light another. He looked out across the pond and sighed.

            "Yes and no." He shook his head sending his white hair bouncing around his face. "We've all lead tough lives but none as tough as Yami's. I have a father who's never home, so I moved out. I share an apartment with Otogi. Otogi never really knew his parents. He's another orphanage escapee. Except he didn't bust out until he was fourteen where he met up with me. We moved in together offering support. Jou's mother left him and his sister with an alcoholic father who one day just didn't come home. They don't whether he's dead, in jail, or just skipped out. Now Jou watches over his sister and make sure that she gets a proper education and all. Anzu lives with parents that don't care what she does. She could not come home one night and they wouldn't care. She fell into or group when she brought Otogi home one night. He was beaten pretty badly. She became our official doctor and hung out with us ever since. We all come from broken homes. That's our tie to each other."

            Yugi sighed and looked around the park. It really made him appreciate his life. Their lives made his handful of bullies seem like nothing. He still had his grandfather who cared about him. They really had no one but each other. What he wouldn't give for friends like that. That's when he noticed a familiar figure strolling slowly through the park. His similar hair gave him away right away.

            "Yami." He breathed.

            Ryou looked over and spotted his leader trudging through the park. When Yugi jumped to his feet, Ryou grabbed his arm.

            "No." He shook his head. "Leave him. He's lost in his own thoughts. It's best to leave him be. We've realized that when you try to talk to him when he's like this, you get nowhere."

            Yugi finally noticed what Yami really looked like. His head was down, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He walked slowly, like a man headed to his own execution. He looked absolutely miserable. The sight caused Yugi's heart to ache.

            "He looks so sad." He whispered.

            Ryou nodded and this time he did light another cigarette. After taking a deep drag he went to answer Yugi when another, colder voice broke into their conversation.

            "That's because he is sad. A sad case."

            Ryou bristled and rose to his feet. A growl rumbled out of his throat and he drew a dagger from a hidden location. Yugi gasped and took a step back away from the bushes that Ryou was glaring at. Another teen stepped out of them. His white hair and brown eyes made him a dead ringer for Ryou. The only difference was the fiercer slant to the mysterious boy's eyes. He looked ready to kill.

            "Oh Ryou." He taunted. "Glad to see me as always."

            "Shut it Bakura." Ryou growled, stepping front of Yugi. "What the fuck do you want?"

            The fight was back in Ryou's eyes, shifting them into a menace that Yugi found frightening. He took a step back away from both teens and whimpered. This drew Bakura's attention and his eyes widened in surprise.

            "And who's this?" He asked in a low voice. "He looks just like that pathetic leader of yours, Yami. I wonder if Seto would enjoy him as much as he enjoyed Yami."

            Ryou snarled and stepped in front of Yugi once more. Yugi realized that he must have been a member of the High Priests. He bristled himself, thinking of what that gang had done to Yami. 

            "Oh," Bakura raised an eyebrow. "So the little one has some fight."

            "You leave him out of this." Ryou hissed. "He's not one of us so you have no fight with him."

            Bakura eyed the dagger in Ryou's hand and grinned evilly. He pulled out his own dagger. He wiggled an eyebrow at Ryou in almost a seductive way.

            "So you want a fight." He jabbed his dagger in Ryou's direction. "Then let's go fucker. I'll waste you."

            "I don't think so." Ryou growled lunging at Bakura.

            Yugi gasped and jumped to the side, giving the two teens dueling room. Their daggers meet in metallic clashes and their fists landed in empty air. Bakura finally swiped his dagger across Ryou's upper arm, drawing blood. Ryou hissed in pain. But his dagger slashed across Bakura's chest drawing another line of blood. Bakura growled and jumped away from Ryou, wrapping his arm across his chest. But his glare soon turned into a grin.

            "We call this round a draw." He chuckled. "But I'll be back. And next time it's to the end."

            Ryou spit after Bakura as he slipped into the bushes he had slunk out of. Turning to Yugi he saw the boy staring at him with frightened eyes. He quickly ran over and dropped beside him.

            "Yugi are you okay?" He gasped.

            Yugi looked at him and nodded blankly. He was fine, he had just never seen a fight of that magnitude. He gave Ryou a shaky smile and firmer nod. Ryou grinned and wrapped his arm around the boy in a hug. The action shocked Yugi but he hugged Ryou back.

            "I'm sorry Yugi." He breathed. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just hate that shit."

            Yugi gave a light chuckle. Ryou pulled his arms away and hissed at the fiery pain that bolted up and down his arm. Yugi gasped.

            "You're hurt!" He yelped. "He got you."

            "Not badly though." Ryou chuckled. "Bakura's all talk and little action. He can never finish his own battles. I can run to Anzu and have her patch me up. You better be getting home. It's getting late."

            Yugi looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to be painted by dusk's cloak. How long had he been sitting in the park with Ryou? He quickly jumped to his feet.

            "My Grandfather is going to kill me!" He moaned. Giving Ryou a quick wave he started to jog away.

            "Yugi wait!" Ryou called. Yugi turned to see the teen cradling his injured arm. Even though he was in pain he gave Yugi a grin. "Come by the warehouse anytime. But take this."

            He wiped his dagger's blade of on his shirt and returned it to its sheath that had been hidden in his pant's waist line. Giving it one last look he tossed it to Yugi who caught it with a surprised look. 

            "Use that if anyone tries to take advantage of you again." He gave Yugi a wave. "See you around buddy."

            With that finally goodbye, both teens turned and ran in opposite directions. One ran back into the good part of town, a new treasure held tightly in his hands; the other towards the slums holding an injured arm and grinning.

            It was strange the twists that life took.

**Moons: I'm making this AN quick because it's ****2:30****. What can I say I work best at night.  I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Riveralies Anew

**Moons: Another chapter…another chapter!! *sings***

**Aurora****: *singing in an angry voice* It's all about the he said, she said bullshit. I think you better quit, letting shit slip, or you'll be leaving with a fat lip!!**

**Moons: *sigh* She's in bad in a bad mood because I took her cigarettes.**

**Aurora****: NO! I'm not mad. I just think this song goes perfect with this story. You know, gang fights. Besides, I have a back up supply!!**

**Moons: x.x damn you. No smoking when I'm the room though!**

**Aurora: Yeah, yeah *lights up* **

**Moons: *growls* Please read and review this chapter while I break my muse of her bad habit. **

**Aurora****: NEVER!!! *runs away* HAHAHA!!!**

**Pharaoh's Spirit**

****

**CHAPTER THREE: RIVALRIES ANEW**

****

****

            The night was calming. The way the moon hung so brightly. The way the stars danced around it, sparkling no matter what. Darkness cloaked him and hid him from everyone. The only thing that was noticeable about him was the red hot tip of his cigarette. 

            Yami sighed as he took a drag from that cigarette. Life was unfair, the way that it gave you so many ups and downs. On the up he had great, loyal friends that would see nothing bad ever happened to him again. Nothing like that night anyway. Yami shivered despite the warm breeze that blew faintly over him. Fate had a sick sense of humor. It had made up all those years of pain and loneliness by giving him true friends, friends that understood his pain. And just when he thought that his pain was over, fate had slammed him with that night and changed everything. It changed the person he was and the person he had become. Granted it had made him tougher, but he would rather have a happy life then be the toughest man around. 

            Yes, life really did suck.

            "Yami?"

            Yami jumped at the sound of Jou's voice. So maybe the dark didn't hide him as well as he thought. He turned his head and watched as Jou slowly walked over to his hiding place. His fellow gang member also had a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Yami sat up and allowed Jou to sit down beside him. He sighed and took another deep drag of his cigarette. Jou gave him a slight smile. 

            "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked, snubbing out his cigarette. His sister was always getting on his case about him quitting, but he just couldn't. He needed it. 

            Yami shrugged and flicked some ashes off to the side. He allowed his eyes to drift back to the moon. Slowly he lost himself in the nights comfort. Jou peered at him before lighting another cigarette. He tapped on Yami's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. 

            "You have to stop living in the past." He whispered to him. "What's done is done. That will never happen again. We won't let it."

            Yami gave Jou a lop sided grin and sighed. He knew that he was living in the past and that it was a bad thing, but on clear nights like this he couldn't help it. Those horrible memories always crept up on him when he nothing better to do with his time then think. The way it had seemed so cold in that alleyway…

            _…a shiver ran down his spine. The air in the alley seemed ten degrees lower then out on the street…_

            His eyes grew distant and his breath came in quick pants. When ever he relieved this horrid memory his body gave out on him. And he was beginning to feel the effects again. He placed his head in his hands and forced himself to calm down. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at Jou. 

            "I know that I have to live in the now rather than the then," Yami ran a hand through his spiked hair. "But can you really blame me for not being able to forget it completely?"

            Jou gave his friend a sad grin and laid down, so that he was looking at the night sky. Yami was always partial to the moon, but Jou always liked the stars. Yami seemed almost born of the darkness that created the night.

            "I guess not." He glanced over at Yami who seemed almost lost in his own world. "But you can't let it control your life like this. Certain things just set you off into these bouts of paranoia and depression. That's what's not right Yami."

            Yami laid down beside Jou and looked up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night, perfectly clear. If he wanted to he could count all the stars that sparkled above him.

            "Did you know that it was cloudy that night?" He spoke dully, ignoring Jou's last comment. "There wasn't a star over head. I knew that meant it was going to be a bad night but I didn't head nature's warning. Now I wish I had."

            Yami had to fight back the tears as his mind dragged him back to that point in time. He hated reliving that night, but he did it almost every night while he slept alone in the warehouse…

            _…the night sky had been covered by a thick black blanket of clouds. His soothing moon was no where in sight. A shudder ran down his spine, but he still walked down those dark streets. Alone, that's what he was, alone. He had his band of delinquent friends, and they gave him another reason to live. But he couldn't help but wonder what life had in store for him. After all the harshness that life had dealt him, he was expected to not think that life owed him something? It was while being lost in his own pity that the strong pair of arms wrapped around him and dragged him into the darkness of the alley. At first he thought it was one of his friends playing some kind of sick prank. It wasn't until that cold voice breathed into his ear that he knew he was in trouble…_

            "Why hello there hot stuff."

            Yami's whole body turned to ice. That voice. It was so real, as though it were coming from right behind him. But it couldn't. There was no way that his memory was turning itself into a reality. But the growl that rose in Jou's throat confirmed it for him. Slowly sitting up, Yami turned to face his worst nightmare.

            He stood there in all his horror. Clad in all black, from the shoes to the jeans to the trench coat, a sliver ankh hanging from his neck, was his rival himself. His shaggy brown hair fell into his face, hanging in his eyes. His ice blue eyes…

            _…The sliver ankh that hung from his neck dug into Yami's chest. He let out another pained cry as he stared up into the ice blue eyes that were narrowed in ecstasy…_

Kaiba gave Yami a tiny sneer and stepped out of the shadows. He gave Jou a similar scowl before closing the space between the three gang members. Looking down his nose he glared at Yami.

            "Still living in the past I see." He chuckled. "You know, I've never forgotten that night either. But for different reasons. I wish to relive it."

            Yami's eyes went blank as drew into himself. Jou recognized this as a step back in Yami's progression of forgetting that night and its events. With an angry snarl he leapt to his feet.

            "You asshole!" He hissed. "How dare you show up here, on enemy's grounds and taunt one of us!"

            Jou turned to offer Yami some comforting words but was stunned to see their gang leader had disappeared. He searched around him, excepting to find him curled up in a corner, but he was gone. 

            "Coward." Kaiba scoffed. "Can't even come to grips with what happened."

            Jou whirled around on the rival gang leader with all the fury he had pent up in him.

            "Leave now Kaiba and I'll let you live." He snarled. "You will pay for what you did to Yami. You just wait!"

            Kaiba laughed as he turned his back on the younger man. He stalked off into the darkness. The only thing that was left of him was the moon light shimmering on his sliver ankh and his cold voice calling out into the darkness.

            "We shall see."

            Jou turned to where Yami had just been sitting, allowing sorrow to cross his features. He had never seen Yami run from a confrontation with one of the High Priests. Then again he had never been placed against Kaiba until this night. He looked up at the moon and knew that wherever Yami was, he was doing the same thing.

            "Be safe Yami." He whispered into the night. "Wherever you are, be safe."

**Moons: Another chapter in the bag! I hope you like this story cause I'm enjoying it. I love AU's because I can make our most beloved characters any person I want. In fact, I'm planning another AU for after this story (or Unbroken) is finished. **

**Aurora****: I'll only be happy if Marik's in it!**

**Moons: *sigh* He will be. You must have faith in me my muse.**

**Aurora****: Faith? Ha!**

**Moons: -_-;; please read and review while I go beat my muse into a more loving manner.**

**Aurora****: o.O …eep… **


	4. Friendships Deepen

**Moons: I'm sorry about the delay!! But I was in ****Florida**** and I didn't have time to write. So I'm writing the next chapter for you now!**

**Aurora****: So write it.**

**Moons: Hush you! I'm going!! *runs off to computer***

**Aurora****: *sigh* Read and review this chapter and give her a reason to go on.**

**Pharaoh's Spirit**

****

**CHAPTER FOUR: FRIENDSHIPS DEEPEN**

****

            Yami didn't understand why he was there, but he was. He was sitting on the ground, back pressed against a street light, lit cigarette grasped lightly between his fingers. His knees were brought up against his chest and his head was resting on top of them. Sitting there in the dark, curled up in a fetal position, Yami could feel the dampness on his cheeks. His crying angered him. It showed weakness. Maybe that was what he was. A weakling. After all if he had been strong, this whole situation wouldn't be happening.

            He sighed and pressed his face deeper into his knees. Why did Kaiba have to come back? Couldn't he just leave him alone to live his miserable life? More tears began to fall. This angered Yami even more. With an exasperated cry, he slammed his fist into sidewalk. The concrete scraped a layer of skin off his knuckles. Blood began to trickle down his fingers and a pain throbbed just below the torn skin. But Yami ignored it. At this point he figured he deserved to feel the pain. It was just something a weakling like him should learn to live with. 

            Looking up, Yami still couldn't remember why he was sitting where he was. Across from him sat the quaint little Game Shop that Anzu had told him Yugi lived in. He had talked to Ryou earlier and found out that little Yugi had tried to find him today and thank him personally for saving him. But instead he wound up spending the day with Ryou, talking. Yami couldn't help but wonder how much Ryou had told Yugi. He didn't want the little one to know about how dirty he was. He didn't want Yugi to look at him as though tainted. Or worse, with pity.

            When he looked up at the second story, he noticed that a light was on in one window. A dark form was silhouetted against it. Yami squinted, trying to figure out who it was. Before he could distinguish any familiar traits, the form was gone. Yami's first instinct was to panic. He was being watched. The gang leader part of his mind screamed at him to get up and run, not sit there and get caught. Instead he did just the opposite. He sat there. If that person was going to call the cops on him, so be it. A jail cell was better then falling into Kaiba's hands again.

            The front door of the shop opened and Yami hung his head. He waited for one of Yugi's parents to start yelling at him, threatening him with an already made call to the cops. Instead, a soft voice called out to him.

            "Yami?"

            Yami's head snapped up. That was Yugi's voice. Yami peered at the doorway, and sure enough, Yugi stood there in his pajamas. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his eyes were still squinted in a tired narrowness. He spoke once more through a yawn.

            "Yami, is that you?"

            Yami turned his head away when Yugi started down the steps towards him. He didn't want Yugi to see him like this. He didn't understand why, but he felt like he should be Yugi's protector. And he couldn't very well protect someone who knew he was weak. They would laugh at his tough act.

            And then Yugi was kneeling beside him. He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and tried to force the gang leader to look at him. But Yami only turned farther away.

            "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi was begging for an answer. "Please talk to me."

            "Go away Yugi." Yami murmured miserably. "You don't want to get caught up in my fucked up life."

            Yugi sat back on his haunches and glared at Yami. Though he still hadn't turned to face him, Yami could sense the anger on the younger boy's features. He crossed his arms over his chest and set an icy stare on the gang leader.

            "Well you obviously want me caught up in it if you're sitting outside my house at one in the morning." He grabbed Yami's chin and forced him to look at him. "And you've obviously been crying. Now, if you aren't going to talk to me, I'm going to go back in my house and pretend I never found you out here."

            Yugi sat there for a few seconds, waiting for Yami's response. But Yami couldn't respond. He wanted to, Lord knew that. His heart was begging him to talk to Yugi, to find a neutral party to spill his darkest secrets to. He didn't know why, but he felt a tie to the young boy. Caught in his own mental turmoil, he didn't see Yugi rise to his feet, hurt etched in his features.

            "Fine." He spoke. "Then I'm going back inside Yami. And if I run into you or any of your friends again I'll pretend I never saw you sitting outside my house crying and allowing a cigarette to dwindle down to nothing. Goodnight!"

            He started to walk away when Yami realized he was about to lose his chance to ever look at Yugi as a friend. He clambered to his knees and reached a hand out towards the boy's retreating back.

            "Yugi!" He choked out. "Don't go!"

            Yugi stopped and turned to look at the broken down Yami. His crimson eyes were moist. He looked truly miserable and sorry. Yugi's heart broke at the sight and he sighed. He turned and gave Yami a light smile.

            "Yami, I won't go." He walked over and kneeled down beside Yami. "But are you going to tell me why you're sitting outside my house so late at night and obviously upset?"

            Yami nodded slowly. But instead of talking, Yami only drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Yugi saw his bleeding knuckles and snapped to attention.

            "You're bleeding." He announced, grasping Yami's hand. "Quick, come into my house. I can patch that up for you."

            Yami's eyes grew wide and he pulled his hand away from Yugi. He quickly rose to his feet and turned away from Yugi's house.

            "I can't go in your house." He murmured. 

            "Why not?" Yugi's eyes were narrowed in confusion.

            "What if your parents see me?" Yami shifted for foot to foot. "They'd call the cops. And they know who I am and that's all they need to put me away for a while. I can't risk that over a couple bloody knuckles."

            Yugi started laughing. His tiny frame shook as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees. Yami stared at him in wonder. Was Yugi laughing at him? He couldn't think he was that pathetic, could he? 

            "Yami," Yugi finally choked out. "Lighten up. There's no one in my house is going to call the cops on you. Trust me. You have to learn that you can always trust me."

            Yugi suddenly stopped talking as though he had said too much. Yami stared at him with some question but decided to allow whatever lay just beyond the young teen's tongue to stay there until he was ready to let it slide out into the open. Instead he took a step towards the Game Shop and turned expectantly to Yugi.

            "Well, if you're sure it's safe," He tried to sound brave, "Let's go. At least I can wash the blood off my knuckles."

            Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami by the hand. He lead him to his house and into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, he motioned for Yami to sit. Glancing around him uneasily, Yami slowly lowered himself into the chair. He watched as Yugi bounced around the kitchen, making what was in his mind too much of a racket.

            "Yugi," He begged. "Please be a bit more quietly. I don't want you parents waking up. Mothers tend to have a bad reaction if they see me talking to their kids."

            Yugi grabbed one last thing before turning to the antsy gang leader. He placed the medical supplies on the table. Wetting a cloth with a some anti-bacterial solution, he grabbed Yami's hand and began cleaning the bloodily knuckles.

            "That would be kind of hard to manage." Yugi shrugged while cleaning Yami's wounds. "I don't live with my mother. Or my father for that matter. And my grandfather sleeps like the dead. I could set off a firework in the house and he wouldn't hear it. So we're safe."

            Yami's eyes widened. He had no idea that Yugi didn't live with his parents. Yugi hadn't mentioned that outside when Yami had mentioned parents before. He felt bad for bringing that up because he knew what it was like to not have a mother or father around. At least Yugi had his Grandfather to love and care for him. Unlike him, he who had no one.

            "So can I ask what you were doing sitting outside my house last night?" Yugi's question snapped Yami back into reality. "I mean you seemed upset about something."

            "I, uh," Yami stopped. He couldn't tell Yugi why he was upset. That would entitle telling Yugi about his past and he wasn't ready to do that yet. Or ever. He didn't want anybody knowing about that.

            "It was a blast from my past." He lied. "And it was something I couldn't handle yet."

            Yugi glanced up from finishing patching up Yami's hand. He could see the uneasy feeling in his eyes. There was something Yami wasn't telling him that was really bothering him. Like just who was a blast from his past and why he couldn't handle it. Part of him figured it had something to do with his past with that other gang leader, Seto Kaiba. But he knew better then to bring that up. He didn't want Yami to know that he knew. That would defiantly put a damper on their relationship. Whatever it was at that point. Yami quickly rose to his feet and flexed his knuckles. He gave Yugi an approving smile.

            "Fighting fit." He announced. He glanced once more around the house. "And if you're sure that we won't wake anyone I'd like to see more of your place."

            Yugi blushed and nodded. Yami wanted to see his house, learn more about him. The very thought of that thrilled him beyond belief. Maybe he would become friends or more with Yami. And that would suit him just fine.

            "Sure." Yugi grinned, leading Yami into the living room. "This is the living room."

            Yami's eyes grew wide at the sight of Yugi's living room. There was a large screened TV with three couches surrounding it in a horse-shoe shape. One wall was lined with book filled shelves, the other with CDs. Right below the bottom shelf of CDs was a large stereo, not much unlike the one he had in his room. Granted he had gotten his on a five finger discount years ago. He walked over and began riffling through Yugi's music collection. Slowly his face scrunched up in confusion and disgust. Yugi noticed this and joined him.

            "What's with the face?" He asked the gang leader.

            Yami jumped as though he had forgotten that Yugi was there. He looked down at the younger boy and then gestured towards his CDs.

            "What's all this?" He asked some what bewildered.

            "My music." Yugi shrugged. "Well mostly my grandfather's. But I like it as much as I guess I can. Why, is it bad?"

            Yami pulled out a CD by some older man that he had never heard of. And by the look of the man on the cover, he had probably kicked the bucket not to long after the CD had entered Yugi's house hold.

            "Where's your rock?" Yami asked as he slipped the CD back into place. "Where's you're Aerosmith? Your Doors? Your Bon Jovi? Your AC/DC, Motley Crue, KISS, Guns and Roses, Bryan Adams? For the love of God, where's your Def Leppard?!"

            This time it was Yugi's face that scrunched up. He shook his head lightly. 

            "I don't know who you're talking about." He said. "Never heard of those bands."

            Yami's jaw dropped open. The look he was giving Yugi read 'dumb ass'. Yugi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

            "I don't get out much." He defended himself. "I really only listen to the bands that my Grandfather brings home."

            Yami smiled and patted Yugi on the head. The change in his attitude was almost alarming. It was if Yugi alone was able to make him forget his problems and have fun. And if that was the case, then Yugi needed to hang around more often.

            "You come by the ware house some time and I'll let you listen to some real music." Yami promised him. "After you rock, you won't ever go back."

            Yugi smiled now and nodded viciously, much like the way he had with Ryou. Remembering that he stopped and slowed his nod to a casual acceptance.

            "You can bet I'll stop by." He grinned. "Not much goes on around here and I'm always bored."

            Yami now frowned. "Don't you have friends that you hang out with?"

            Yugi looked down at the floor so that Yami couldn't see the sadness that crossed his features. But even though he couldn't see it, Yami knew it was there. He was very good with body language. After all, he was the master at it.

            "Not really." Yugi finally murmured. "I've always been an outcast. That why you caught me getting beat up the other day. That's basically the only contact I have with the kids I go to school with. I'm their punching bag."

            Yami bristled and felt a growl rise in his throat. Just the thought of somebody being picked on brought back his past and sent him into a fury. He placed a tense hand on Yugi's shoulder and pointed a finger in his face.

            "If it happens again you just let me know." He growled. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

            Yami felt like a dog protecting his territory. But he didn't want anyone picking on Yugi. He was a good kid and Yami knew first hand what a little teasing could do to a person. All the negatives effects and the very few positives. It was just something he didn't want happening to Yugi.

            "Please Yami." Yugi had a light but tense smile. "You can't attack half my school."

            "Didn't plan to do that." Yami smiled almost eerily. "Trust me, I have other ways to get my point across." Yami got down close to Yugi's face. "I wouldn't break a sweat making sure you were fine and bully free."

            Yugi's breath was caught in his throat. Yami's face was so close to his own, with in reach. He'd only half to move half an inch to plant his lips on Yami's, quench that thirst that had suddenly wrapped him in its grip. Yami must have also felt it because a slightly hungry look flashed up in his crimson eyes.

            A sudden noise from upstairs broke the two boys apart. Yugi gasped and began pushing Yami towards the front door.

            "Grandpa must be up to use the bathroom." He whispered quickly. "Quick, outside!"

            Yami bolted for the door with Yugi right on his tail. When the two were safely outside Yami began to laugh. Yugi looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

            "What?" He asked.

            "A firework won't wake your grandfather," Yami chuckled, "But I guess he can't sleep through the call of nature."

            Yugi cracked a smile and began to laugh along with Yami. With the two of them laughing neither one saw the shadows that crept along the street towards them. It wasn't the shadows cast by the street lights fell on top of their shoes did Yami and Yugi notice their company. But once they did Yami was up in a flash.

            "Marik, Honda." He growled as the two rival gang members stepped out of the shadows. 

            Marik, a teen with long, platinum blond hair and lavender eyes, stepped towards Yami, a threat apparent in each step. He sneered at them, his eyes narrowing into evil slits.

            "Dear Yami." He spoke without much sympathy. "Now what are you doing out by yourself?"

            "Yeah." Honda, a boy with brunette hair that's bangs came a point and dirt brown eyes, stepped up, appearing to be muscles with no brain. "And with only this runt to protect you."

            Yugi bristled at that comment. He hated people calling him a runt. Being short had always made his life harder. It made him an easier bully target and kept him off basically every sports team. So the last thing he wanted was some delinquents to start in with that.

            "This is my property." He announced some what snidely. "I can have the cops here in a second and you handcuffed in the back of a cruiser in two."

            Honda seemed to get nervous with that comment but Marik's grin only widened. He pointed a finger at Yugi and then at Yami.

            "Go ahead runt, call the cops." He taunted. "But once they get here your buddy Yami will be taking a ride with them. They have enough on him to not need any _other reason to arrest him."_

            Yugi grew uneasy. He knew Marik was right but that was his only back up plan. With that idea shot, he couldn't think of a way to help Yami. And even though Yami was tough, two on one wasn't fair in any rule book. He went to say something but Yami held an arm to him.

            "Don't worry about Yugi." He growled. "I'll take care of these two jokers. Make them think twice about coming here and trying to fuck with us."

            Yami pulled a dagger from his waist band suddenly regretting leaving the warehouse with his gun. That would have scared these two lackeys off with just a glint of the metal and save him the aggravation of having to fight them.

            "You'll regret that Yami." Marik said as he drew his dagger. He waved a hand at Honda which meant for him to back down.

            "I don't think so." Yami snarled, flicking his knife at Marik. "Let's go."

            Marik suddenly lunged at Yami, tackling him to the ground. He raised his knife to bury it in Yami's chest, but Yami was quicker. He drove his knee into Marik's stomach knocking the wind out if him. Marik fell off the top of Yami. Rising to his feet, Yami brought his knife high above his head, ready to finish off Marik when he heard Yugi yell from the stairs.

            "Yami don't!"

            Yami lowered his weapon and looked at the frantic Yugi. There were tears in his purple orbs and the sight broke Yami's heart. Yugi ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

            "Don't kill him because then you're no better then he is." Yugi pleaded. "And you'll defiantly go to jail for a lot longer. So don't do it. Be more of a man then he is."

            Yami smiled and was about to say something when Marik jumped to his feet and drove his dagger deep into Yami's shoulder. Yami let out a cry of pain and stumbled backwards. Yugi let out his own shriek and jumped to support him. Marik grinned at him before motioning to Honda. The two stole off into the night, leaving Yami with a dagger in his shoulder.

            "Yami!" Yugi was almost in tears at the sight of the gang leader and his friend. "Oh God Yami, are you okay?"

            Yami moaned through clenched teeth. His fingers trailed over the handle of Marik's dagger. He moved to pull it out but another bolt of pain flashed through him and he let go, fighting back a scream.

            "Yugi," He groaned. "Help me up. I have to get back the warehouse."

            Yugi allowed Yami to support all his weight on him as he staggered back to his feet. A bloody hand print was left on the shoulder of his light blue pajamas. The sight of it made Yugi's stomach churn. But he had to push that aside and Yami. He had to!

            "Let's start walking Yami." He ordered softly. "The quicker you get back, the better you'll be."

            Yami looked down at him through crimson eyes that were pinched in pain. But Yugi could still see the awe through the fog of pain.

            "Yugi, you don't have to go." He whispered. "I can make it back on my own."

            "No way." Yugi shook his head. "If you go off on your own there's a chance you'll never make it back. I can't have that guilt on my shoulders."

            Yami gave a soft smile. They started forward, Yami moving faster then he needed to. But he didn't care. The pain he could handle. He just needed to get back, get this dagger on his shoulder. But he also knew that if asked Yugi to pull it out now he was likely to pass out. And he knew that Yugi couldn't carry him there by himself. 

            The walk took longer then Yami ever remembered. But finally Yugi was raising his fist to bang on the large metal door to the warehouse. After a few seconds there was no answer. Taking the little reserved strength he had, Yami called out.

            "OPEN THE DOOR YOU MORONS!"

            Yugi jumped slightly. But the cry had worked. The door was slowly pulled open and Ryou's head poked out through the opening. When he caught sight of Yami, his eyes grew wide and he threw the door wide open. 

            "My God!" He yelped. "What the hell happened? Jou, Anzu, Otogi! Come here quick!"

            The other gang members appeared and had the same reaction that Ryou had had. Jou ran out and took Yami's weight off Yugi's shoulder. He let out a quiet moan of pain.

            "Quick!" Anzu shouted. "Get him into his room! We have to get that dagger out and stop the bleeding!"

            Jou hustled Yami into his room. The stereo was playing lightly in the corner. Yami always left it on. He laid him down on the bed and looked at the dagger handle that was sticking out of his shoulder. He was about to turn away when he felt a weak hand on his arm. Jou turned and saw Yami looking at him through half-lidded, pain fogged eyes.

            "Take it out." He pleaded in a weak voice. "Please, get it out of me."

            Jou looked at him miserably. He couldn't expect Yami to do that. It would cause him more pain and that wasn't something that Jou wanted to cause him. His brown eyes locked on Yami's sweating face and he felt his own brow break out in a stressed dampness. 

            "P-please." Yami begged once more.

            There was a slight sound behind them. Jou turned to see that everyone had joined them in the room. Anzu was standing there with the medical bag all ready to take over. Otogi stood just behind her. To their left stood Ryou with his hands on little Yugi's shoulder.

            Yugi. Yugi had the courage to do save Yami and bring him here. He was brave enough to go against things that were bigger and more dangerous then he was. Something bad could have happened to him but he hadn't cared. Jou knew that he could use this little boys bravery to help his own friend.

            Turning back to Yami he gripped the dagger's handle as lightly as he could. But Yami's face still tightened and a tiny hiss escaped him. Jou almost wavered, but he knew he couldn't back down. He spoke a mental apology to Yami before pulling the dagger out swiftly.

            Yami let out a loud scream as his vision wavered. His breathing came labored but he still managed to give Jou a weak smile.

            "Thank you." He murmured before giving into blackness.

            "Yami!" Jou yelped when he realized that his friend had passed out. 

            "He's fine." Anzu jumped in before Jou went frantic with guilt. "Just a few stitches and he'll be perfectly fine. I bit sore, but still fine."

            Anzu slowly pulled Yami's shirt off and began to work on his injury. In the time she had spent in Pharaoh's Spirit she had learned a lot about health care. Especially stitches. She had given a lot of those in her time in this gang. She looked over her shoulder and motioned to everyone hanging out.

            "Shows over." She announced. "All of you out. And Yugi, thank you so much. But I really think you should get home. It's very late and there's nothing more you can do here."

            Yugi nodded and followed Ryou, Jou and Otogi out the door. The four of them walked to the large metal doors. Jou wiped the blood off his hands using his jeans. The sight of it made him shudder. He glanced at Yugi and noticed that he had also had a bloody hand print on his shoulder.

            "Thank you so much Yugi." He whispered. "Yami could have died if you weren't there."

            "I really didn't do anything." Yugi shrugged as Otogi pulled open the door. I found Yami outside my house earlier. He looked upset and he had bloody knuckles. I brought him into patch them up and we looked around my house. When we went outside these two guys jumped us. Yami went to kill one of them and I stopped him. I didn't want to see do that. While I had him distracted the other took advantage of him. But I don't think he was aiming to kill, just hurt Yami."

            Ryou's brow furrowed. He stood by Jou's side and cocked his head to the side. 

            "Did you catch these guys' names?" He asked.

            "Yes." Yugi nodded. "Their names were Marik and Honda."

            Otogi bristled. His lip pulled back in a snarl and a low growl rose up in the back of his throat. Yugi glanced up at him, fear and confusion flashing in his eyes.

            "Marik?" He snarled. "That no good asshole. I'm going to rip that fucker a new asshole when I see him!"

            Yugi involuntarily took a step back, but no one noticed. Yugi found himself almost outside. The cool night air blew up the back of his shirt. He tapped on Ryou's shoulder and gave the white haired gang member a light smile.

            "I'm going to leave." He told him. "It's late and I want to get back before my grandfather realizes I'm gone. He'd freak and I don't know how I would explain it to him. I hope Yami's all right, but I'll stop by again."

            Ryou smiled and patted Yugi on his clean shoulder.

            "You're welcome back anytime kid." He grinned.

            Yugi slipped out the door with a quick wave. As he started back towards his house a happiness spread over him. Yeah Yami had been hurt, but before that they had talked and laughed. And Yami had offered an invitation for them to hang out more often. 

            He turned and glanced over his shoulder at the large warehouse. Maybe he was falling for the gang leader.

            But maybe, just maybe, the gang leader was falling for him in return. 


	5. A Bit More?

**Moons: Whoa! Sorry for the wait on this one! I just realized how long it's been since I updated this one.**

**Aurora: Hmmm, Marik's evil in this one too. I guess this story works for me just as well as the other.**

**Moons: Well that's good, because whether you like it or not doesn't matter.**

**Aurora****: *growls* Keep going before I take action.**

**Moons: Just for reference there are two gangs in this story. The first is Pharaoh's Spirit- The leader is Yami and the other members are Ryou, Otogi, Jou and Anzu.**

**The other gang is the High Priests- The leader is Seto and the other members are Bakura, Honda, Marik and Mia (I know she hasn't made an appearance yet but she will soon) Now that that's cleared up, on with the chapter!**

**Aurora****: And please read and review!!**

**Pharaoh's Spirit**

****

**CHAPTER FIVE: A BIT MORE?**

_"I just want some pleasure. And you looked like you could provide just that for me."_

_            "No. Please no. Don't do this. Don't-"_

            Yami's eyes snapped open as his mouth opened in a silent scream. He shot up in bed waiting for the image of his nightmare to fade from his mind. Instead a white hot pain raced through him ripping the fought back scream from his lips. A hand instantly shot to the source of the pain. His shoulder.

            He turned weary eyes on the spot and noticed a make shift bandage wrapped around his shoulder. A crescent of blood had dried on the starch white of the dressing and seemed to be grinning back at him. Last night flooded back to him with grim seriousness. 

            Yami pushed himself off the bed as a cold draft blew up his back from an open window. That was when he became aware of his lack of a shirt. Fumbling over to his dresser, he pulled out another one. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he pulled the fabric over his head. This injury was going to be a bitch getting over. A muffled bump from the other room alerted him to the presence of his other gang members and friends.

            Standing at the door he shook off the last of the nightmare and exited his secluded room. Out in the main room of the warehouse he spotted Jou and Otogi in the middle of a wrestling match. Ryou and Anzu sat by, laughing at their friends' antics. Even Yami had to chuckle all though he had to stop when a tiny pain blossomed in his shoulder. His breath hissed out of him before he had a chance to stop it. Ryou and Anzu turned to face him quickly and Jou and Otogi halted.

            "Oh, morning Yami!" Jou called from his position in a head lock. "Or…more like afternoon."

            Yami gave his friends a light smile and waved with his good hand. Anzu jumped off her spot on the boxes they used as chairs. She walked over and stood in front of him, hands planted firmly on her hips.

            "Oh uh." Otogi breathed. "Anzu's going to yell."

            "Wonderful." Jou muttered. "Now let me go!"

            Jou pushed against Otogi's chest, knocking him backwards and to the ground. Noticing this the other three burst out laughing. Otogi grumbled as he rose to his feet. Rubbing his rear he pointed a finger at Yami.

            "You up to being out of bed?" He asked, hoping to do anything to take the attention off him. "You were in pretty bad shape last night."

            Remembering this Anzu turned a glare back on Yami. Yami tried giving her a grin knowing that she had a soft spot for him. She faltered a bit before returning to her angered state. Yami gave a mental shrug, it was worth a shot.

            "I'm fine." He waved his friends off. "I'm up and about with no light headedness or weakness."

            "That doesn't matter!" Anzu barked. "You should still be in bed. You lost a lot of blood last night. And you're lucky that Marik wasn't aiming to kill!"

            Yami's features suddenly darkened. He was lucky but Marik wasn't. As soon as he was in top shape again that bastard would wish that he _had finished the job. Ryou rose to his feet when he noticed the change in his friend's demeanor. _

            "Yes," He quickly spoke. "But you're equally as lucky that Yugi was there with you. If it weren't for that kid you might be laying on a metal table in the city morgue at this moment."

            Yami gave Ryou a light smile and nodded. Ryou was right, he had to thank Yugi. Last night had been fun despite how it ended and the little one had entrusted a lot of information to him. Though not all of it had been good. He remembered Yugi saying how he was nothing but his classmates' punching bag.

            He stiffened suddenly. That had reminded him. He had promised to help Yugi out, get those bullies off his back. He turned to Jou with wide eyes.

            "Jou, your sister goes to Domino High right?" He asked quickly.

            Jou took a step back, startled by the sudden change in Yami's attention. Why in the world would Yami care where his sister went to school?

            "Uh, yeah she does." He shrugged.

            "What time does she get out?" Yami begged.

            Jou rubbed at the back of his head. He really didn't know. He had never been home when his sister got home.

            "Um," He mused. "2:30 I believe."

            Yami grabbed Ryou's arm and looked at the watch he had strapped around his wrist. 2:15. His bulged. If he wanted to begin his plan in helping Yugi out he had to hurry. Running into his room he slipped a dagger into the strap on his left ankle and gun into the holster on his right. He grabbed his pyramid necklace and slipped it on. He was about to bolt when Otogi stopped him at the main entrance of the warehouse. Yami skidded to halt and met his friend's sharp emerald eyes.

            "And just where are you running off to?" Otogi questioned his gang leader.

            "Um," Yami shrugged flinching at the dull pain. "I have something I have to do."

            "And you need both your weapons for that?" Otogi raised a brow. "You aren't going after Marik and Honda are you?"

            Yami scoffed, having to bite back on his anger. As much as he wished he was in the shape to take on the other two, he knew he couldn't. No, with what he had planned he wouldn't even have to lift a finger.

            "No," He said, side stepping and hoping to get around his friend. "I know I'm in no condition to take those two on. I'm just packing to stay on the safe side."

            Otogi was about to say something when Ryou grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. He gave Yami a small grin before speaking.

            "Just let him go Otogi." Ryou's British accent hung thick in his voice. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Just be extra careful today okay?"

            Yami nodded fiercely before bolting out of the warehouse. Otogi, Jou, and Anzu watched him go with wide eyes. Their angry gazes then turned on Ryou. He smiled lightly and held up his hands.

            "Relax!" He was almost pleading with his friends. "I know where he's going and he'll be fine!"

            "Really?" Otogi grumped. "And how do you know this?"

            Ryou sighed and glanced at the door that Yami had just run out of. His heart went out to his fellow gang member. He knew that he was going to meet Yugi, and with that being the case, Yami was perfectly safe. He could tell that the two of them were falling in love and that was something that he didn't want to see broken apart by a gangs' paranoia. 

            "Well if he's not going after Marik and Honda," Otogi made sure that his own weapon was tucked firmly inside his waistband. "I will!"

            He bolted out the door before any of his friends could stop him. Anzu rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Ryou and Jou. Her blue eyes blazed with an angry fire.

            "Go after him!" She snapped. "You know how Otogi is. He'll find those two and try and take them on himself. We can't let them do that, he'll get hurt."

            Jou and Ryou nodded as they ran off after their friend. Ryou allowed his chocolate eyes to scan the area as the came to a fork in the road. He grabbed Jou's arm and brought them to a stop.

            "You go left and I'll go right." He ordered. "If you find him drag his ass back to the warehouse."

            Jou nodded and ran off. Ryou sighed and ran the opposite direction of Jou. His mind was whirling. They had to find Otogi before he got himself hurt or worse. And he hoped that he time afterward to try and play matchmaker for Yami and Yugi. Yami needed more then a friend, he needed a love. And Ryou saw that in Yugi.

            Huffing as he ran he made it decided. He was going to get Yugi and Yami together. 

~*~

            Yugi sighed as he pulled the last book out of his locker and slipped it into his book bag. Another day of boring classes and hiding from bullies during his lunch period. The highlight of his day was throwing out his bloody pajamas that morning. It made him feel important having to sneak around like he had some dangerous secret. Standing up, he slung his book bag over his shoulder and headed for the large doors. Hopefully today he was going to make a clean break, not run into any bullies. But he knew the chances of that would be slim when he saw a crowd of upper classmen crowding at the base of the stairs. Sighing he hung his head, knowing the less eye contact he made the safer he'd be. 

            He was almost to the bottom of the stairs when a hand came down roughly on his shoulder. Yugi yelped and jumped almost a foot off the ground. He was roughly whirled around and forced to look into the dark eyes of a taller and older man. Yugi recognized the kid but couldn't place his name. But he knew it began with a J. Jake or Jon or something. Hell, he'd just figure his name was Jake.

            "Hey there shrimp." Jake taunted him, giving him a rough shove. "Where you off to in such a hurry?"

            "N-nowhere." Yugi muttered turning his gaze on the ground and hoping that Jake would just walk off and leave him be.

            "Oh Jake," A girl cooed from somewhere in the mass of upper classmen. At least he had been right about the kid's name. "If you're going to beat the kid up, just do it. We'll be late for our movie!"

            Jake growled something over his shoulder before turning his full attention back to Yugi. Yugi felt the fear rise up in his stomach. Just last night he had been telling Yami how he was just a punching bag and nobody really cared for him. But that very though brought a smile to his face. Yami. The gang leader really did view him as a friend. Finally Yugi had a friend. Jake noticed the smile and grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt, hoisted his smile body off the ground.

            "What are you laughing at punk?" He snarled. "Are you that desperate for a beating?"

            The smile quickly faded from Yugi's face and he tried to worm his way out of Jake's grasp. A quiet whimper escaped him. Jake sneered at the young boy and pulled back a fist. Yugi shut his eyes tightly and awaited the punch to land on his jaw. Instead he heard a deep chuckle and a few shocked gasps.

            "I must warn you," A familiar, deep voice rumbled from somewhere nearby. "If you touch him I can't be held responsible for my actions."

            Yugi's eyes snapped open and shot to the front gate. There in all his glory was Yami leaning against one of the tall brick sides of the gate. He winked at Yugi before turning his fiery crimson gaze on Jake. He cocked a brow and waited for Jake to respond.

            The bully sputtered, not quiet understanding why everyone was backing off at the sight of the slightly rugged teenager. He looked any other normal kid, just a bit tougher.

            "And what actions would that be?" He mocked. "Calling for help. Or maybe you take after this runt and you'll just cry."

            Yami chuckled and hitched his leg up on the stone. One leg of his pants rode up and the small handgun strapped on his ankle came into view. Jake gasped and dropped Yugi who hit the ground hard. He took a step back molding into the front of the crowd. That was when the murmur began to spread through the small crowd that had begun to form around the scene.

            "Isn't that that gang leader?"

            "Yeah, Pharaoh's Spirit or something like that."

            "His name's Yami, right?"

            "Man, he's got a gun!"

            "He's one tough kid, I wouldn't want to tangle with him."

            "Is a friend of that runt kid Yugi?"

            "Who knew the shrimp had friends in such high places."

            "Dude, if those two are friends I ain't picking on that kid anymore! I don't need to wind up with a chest full of lead."

            Jake heard all these comments and his own mind kicked into a whirlwind. He wasn't about to start something with a gang leader. Especially a gang leader who had a gun strapped to his ankle. He took another step back and held his hand up in a sign of defeat.

            Yami grinned and motioned for Yugi to come over. Yugi was more then happy to comply. He jumped to his feet and ran over to his new friend. The gang leader grinned down at him and playfully ruffled his hair. Another gasp rippled through the crowd at seeing someone so 'cold' being so affectionate towards the brunt of all their jokes. Yugi chuckled and swatted at Yami's hand. 

            "What were trying to do?" He joked. "Give my entire school a heart attack? They don't act lightly towards having lethal weapons flashed at them like an impressive poker hand."

            Yami laughed as they walked away from the flabbergasted crowd. He shrugged and winced slightly at the pain that flashed to life in his shoulder. Raising his good hand he patted Yugi on the shoulder.

            "I told you I would solve your bully problem with out trying. Look," He pointed at his forehead, "No sweat!"

            Yugi laughed as they rounded the corner. Suddenly he realized that he didn't know where they were going. They couldn't go back to his house. His grandfather was home and up and about. So maybe they were heading back to the warehouse. No, Yugi shook his head, that was back the other way. So where in hell were they going?

            "Uh Yami," He raised a hand. "Where are we headed?"

            Yami rubbed at the back of his head. He pointed up ahead at the park that was somewhat visible in the distance.

            "My gang kind of has the lake in the park marked off as our territory." He explained. "Nobody will bother us there. I figured we could hang out there for a little while."

            Yugi grinned brightly and nodded. He remembered spending the day there with Ryou. The lake was beautiful and he thought the idea of spending the evening there with Yami sounded great, if not…romantic. A blush rose in his cheeks. Yugi had spent the last night pondering over Yami, too worried about him to get any sleep. It was then that he _knew_ had fallen for the gang leader. The only question was did Yami have feelings for him. But he was hoping this day would help him answer that question.

            The lake stretched out in front of him, reflecting the park scenery in shimmering waves. Yugi took in the entire scene in front of him as well as the intoxicating scent of Yami who sat beside him. The gang leader was leaning back, putting all his weight on one arm. Yugi winced when he remembered why.

            "How's your shoulder?" He asked softly.

            "Hurt's like a bitch." Yami chuckled lightly his other hand moving gently to his right shoulder. "But I'll survive. I've had worse…"

            Yami's voice trailed off as his crimson eyes darkened. But there was no anger in his ruby orbs, only a deep sadness. Yugi felt a pang in his chest. He realized that Yami was trying to keep his secret from him, and it was hurting him. Raising his hand he gently placed it on the older one's arm.

            "Yami, what's wrong." Yugi made sure to keep his voice tender. "I can tell something is tearing you apart. Please tell me, you can trust me."

            Yami's eyes widened as he turned them on Yugi. The little one wanted to know what was bothering him, why he felt dirty all the time. Looking into his wide violet orbs he felt his heart jump. He wanted to tell Yugi, _needed to tell him. But a dark part in the back of his mind was screaming not to. The inner turmoil was tearing him apart. And he only knew of one way to stop the fight._

            "I-I was," Yami stopped, fighting back the wave of emotions that suddenly washed over him in waves. He had to stop talking. God this would be harder then he thought.

            Suddenly he felt Yugi's hand on his cheek. He jerked back, terrified by the touch. No one had ever touched him in a loving way, not anyone. Not his parents, the head of the orphanage, not even Kaiba who had taken his innocence that night. But when he looked into Yugi's soft face he felt his heart swell and the fear slip away. He could tell Yugi, he wouldn't judge him.

            "I was taken advantage of a while ago." Yami had to rip his gaze away from Yugi's eyes. But he had to admit, it was easier to tell Yugi now. "Fuck, two years ago I was dragged into an alleyway and raped. I guess that I haven't been the same sense. But I can't be the same, not when I'm tainted like I am. Nobody could love me or care for me knowing what I've done."

            Yami was cute short when Yugi placed his hand on his knee. He had to fight off the stiffness that threatened to freeze his limbs. Yugi meant no harm. There was an emotion filling his wide eyes. Yami almost choked back a sob when he thought it was pity. But with a second look he had to stop the gasp that threatened to claw its way out. 

            There was love in Yugi's eyes.

            "You're wrong Yami." Yugi whispered. "You did nothing wrong. You were attacked, a victim. People can love you Yami, people _do_."

            '_Do you love me Yugi?'_

            Yami had to bite back the question although he wanted desperately to hear the answer. Where had this come from? He had heard that love can sneak up on a person, but it hadn't snuck up. It had ambushed him from behind, tackling him hard. A small smile curved his lips.

            "Thank you Yugi." He spoke gently. "Talking to you really does help."

            Yami slipped a hand into his back pocket and fished out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. Slipping a slim stick into his mouth he held the lighter to the end. Breathing deep he let out a plume of smoke.

            "You guys sure like smoking." Yugi muttered absentmindedly. 

            Yami laughed and held the cigarette in front of Yugi's face.

            "You want to try it?" He asked.

            Yugi was taken aback. He looked from the cigarette to Yami's smiling face. He remembered thinking he'd try smoking if Yami offered. Well, Yami was offering. With a shaky hand he plucked it from Yami's hand. His eyes raised expectantly for instructions.

            "Just put it between your lips and breathe in." The gang leader chuckled. "Then just let it all out."

            Yugi nodded and placed the cigarette between his lips. Taking a deep breath he felt the warm smoke pour into his lungs. His eyes watered as he slowly breathed out. A tiny ripple ran up the back of his throat. He placed a hand over his mouth and coughed quietly into it.

            Yami chuckled and patted him gently on the back. He raised a brow and glanced at Yugi, hoping that he wouldn't get mad at him for handing him the cigarette.

            "Wow." Yugi suddenly barked. "If it weren't for the cough that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

            Yami threw his head back and laughed. Yugi could only sit there staring at his new friend with wide eyes. Wiping at the tears that had sprung to his eyes, Yami fished out another cigarette and lit it. Breathing deep he turned back to look at Yugi.

            "Another one?" Yugi asked, half joking.

            Yami raised a brow.

            "Did you not want to finish that one?" His own question was in a joke.

            Yugi shrugged and flicked some ash off the tip of his own cigarette as though he had been smoking for years. He shot Yami a shy gaze.

            "I figured we could share." Yugi suggested.

            He brought the cigarette to his lips and took another deep lungful of smoke. Yami leaned over to pluck the smoldering stick from Yami but was shocked when he felt Yugi's hands on his cheeks. Instinct kicked in and he tried to pull away. His struggled were stopped when Yugi's lips planted on his own. A gasp escaped him and Yugi took the opportunity to breath the smoke into Yami's mouth. Yami breathed deep taking the second smoke in feeling the euphoria as Yugi's tongue danced over his own. If this was what Yugi meant by sharing, Yami was starting to feel very generous. 

            Yami was just beginning to respond when Yugi pulled away sharply. Yami's eyes snapped open when he felt the little one's warmth leave him. Yugi was standing a few steps away from him. His eyes were wide with panic and a crimson blush burned in his cheeks. If anyone had just walked in on the two of them they would have thought that Yami had kissed him.

            "I-I'm sorry Yami." Yugi stuttered helplessly. "I, I don't know what came over me. I really, I should really go."

            Yugi turned to run. What had he been thinking? Nothing really. With Yami being that close Yugi couldn't help himself. He needed to touch him, stroke his face. And for some reason kiss him. 

            Suddenly he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned slowly to meet Yami's soft eyes. Gasping softly, he tried to pull away but Yami's grip tightened.

            "Yugi." He spoke quietly. "I want to see you again. Promise me you'll stop by the warehouse tomorrow."

            Yami rose to his feet, leaning a foot over Yugi's small frame. There was a pleading look in his eyes, almost a begging. Yugi felt his heart swell. Did Yami really love him back? Was that what he was saying when he asked him to come to the warehouse? He smiled lightly.

            "I'll be there Yami." He answered. "I wouldn't miss any time I could have to hang out with you."

            Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a crushing kiss. He forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth, allowing it to linger with his. Yugi gasped into his mouth, picking up the duel with Yami's tongue. A heat rose in him and he pressed himself up against the gang leader's chest. After a few smoldering seconds, Yami pulled away and winked at Yugi.

            "I'll see you tomorrow after school." He whispered before turning and walking off.

            Yugi watched him go, a smile pulling at his still tingling lips. So this was what love felt like. With a deep sigh he turned and walked home on what felt like air. Tomorrow afternoon couldn't come soon enough.

~*~

            He watched from the bushes as Yugi and Yami headed in different directions. A smile crept to his lips. Taking a step back he fished a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

            Ryou ran a hand through his white hair. Early that day, Jou had found Otogi in a back alley with minor scratched and a stolen twelve pack of Smirnoff Triple Black. Otogi had met up with Honda and challenged him to a fight. All though Otogi had beaten the hell out of him, he hadn't come out unscathed. So Jou had been more then happy to help him carry them back to the warehouse. That gave Ryou the chance to try and find Yami and Yugi and play match maker. But when he caught up with them Yugi had his lips attached to Yami's.

            Breathing in the cigarette smoke deeply, he let it puff out in front of him. Through the cloud of smoke he saw something that caused his breath to stop in his throat. Walking away from seeing the same scene he had was Marik, Bakura, Mia and an obviously pissed off Kaiba. Bakura and Marik were laughing and pushing each other around while Mia was murmuring something to Kaiba who seemed to be letting it roll off him. 

            Ryou blended into the bushes, making sure that the retreating gang didn't spot him. After they had passed he jumped from the shadows and began running back to the warehouse. He knew a short cut that would assure him in beating Yami there. He needed to tell someone who had seen that display of love.

            Slipping in the back door of the warehouse, he leaned over trying to regain his breath. Jou and a patched up Otogi looked up to see the white haired teen panting as he made his way over.

            "Ryou?" Otogi jumped to his side. "What's wrong?"

            "W-we got a-a problem." He panted, grabbing a Smirnoff from the case. He took a long drink hoping it would ease his breathing. Taking a deep breath he continued, talking smoother. "We've got a problem and it in-"

            Suddenly the door slammed open and Yami strutted in, a grin on his face spreading from ear to ear. Anzu, Jou, and Otogi seemed stunned by the sudden change in his friend's appearance. He walked over and raised his brow at the opened twelve pack. Reaching down he grabbed two.

            "What's the special occasion?" He asked tipping one of the bottles towards his friends.

            "Otogi found a truck driver dumb enough to leave the back of his truck open while he brought the other shipment in." Jou shrugged. "He snagged the case and then I found him and helped him carry it back. Drink up boys!"

            Anzu grunted and set a glare on Jou. The blond ducked his head and took a quick swig of his own drink.

            "And girls." He muttered.

            "Anyways," Anzu turned her attention back to Yami and then Ryou. "Ryou was about to tell us something important."

            Ryou stiffened when all eyes, including Yami's, turned to look at him. Great, now he had to come up with a lie. Yami was finally happen and he didn't want to take that away by telling him that his arch rival had seen him with his first love. Rubbing the back of his head he knew just what to say.

            "I heard this rumor going around town about a disturbance at Domino High." He joked. "Seems some gang leader showed up to save a kid from getting beat up. A kid he was obviously good friends with. They say he flashed a gun and everything."

            Yami's eyes widened as he popped the top off his drink. Chuckling lightly to himself, he took a quick drink.

            "Just for reference," He raised a hand, "I didn't flash a gun. I used my leg to prop myself up on a wall and my pant leg just _happened_ to ride and _show_ my gun. No harm done."

            Otogi and Jou burst out laughing. They loved those kind of antics and were always equally as amused when their brooding friend Yami finally joined in on the fun. They gave their leader high fives, clinked their bottles together and then downed half of them in one gulp. Anzu just rolled her eyes and turned a stern gaze on Yami.

            "You really shouldn't pull stunts like that." She scolded him. "You know doing things like that are dangerous. The more public displays of lethal weapons you show, the bigger the chance of the cops picking you up."

            Yami rolled his head and started towards his room. Dipping his head at his friends he laughed.

            "But I'm here and I'm fine." He pointed out. "And now I'm sorry but I have a lot on my mind right now so I'm going to my room to drink these. See you guys tomorrow."

            He disappeared inside his room, the door shutting quickly behind him. The sound of rock music blasted through the wood, filling the warehouse. Anzu wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

            "I though he needed to think." She joked.

            "He does." Ryou suddenly burst in. "And I have something I need to say before he decides to some out for another drink."

            This caught the other three's attention as they crowded near him so he didn't have to try and talk over the music. Worry was evident in all their eyes, but also that incurable curiosity that molded itself into every gang members' DNA.

            "I saw Yami and Yugi at the lake today." He spoke quickly and in a rushed voice. "They were joking around and Yami was actually smiling, of his own free will. And then they kissed…twice, and Yami invited Yugi to come over again tomorrow. But after they left I saw the High Priests leaving after seeing it too, and Kaiba looked mad enough to kill. 

"Guys, I really think we have a problem here but I don't want to tell Yami because I'm afraid he'll try and push Yugi away to protect him." Ryou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And if he does that he'll be all depressed again because I honestly think he's falling in love with Yugi. Kaiba's already ruined so much in Yami's life, I can't let him ruin this for him as well."

Otogi, Jou, and Anzu could only sit back in shock. They had been expecting something more along the lines of, 'there's a warrant out for your arrest' or 'the High Priests want some kind of showdown.' But none of them had thought they'd hear their leader's love, which they didn't know existed, might be threatened.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Otogi asked, concerned but confused at the same time.

"Yugi's coming here tomorrow afternoon." Ryou shrugged. "My only suggestion is we all be out on the streets making sure none of the High Priests come near here."

"Besides," Jou nudged Ryou and winked. "Those two could use some alone time."

Ryou rolled his eyes and pushed Jou away lightly. Taking a large gulp of his drink he sighed mentally. The only thing they could really do was weight of Kaiba to tire of his mental games with Yami and leave him be. Tilting his head back he took another long swig.

_'Here's to hoping…'_

**Moons: Alright, so the road towards the climax had been started.**

**Aurora: Oh, dirty!**

**Moons: *rolls eyes* Ignoring her, please review and know this, there are no other pairings in this story besides Yami and Yugi, sorry!**

**Aurora****: Again, dirty.**

**Moons: And one last thing. Just as a warning, when a rated X (or NC-17) comes up I'll put two asterisks around the title…kinda like this… ******Aurora**** is a loser****

**Aurora: *growls* I'm going to make you SEE asterisks!**

**Moons: *running from ****Aurora***** Please review!!**


	6. Rock and Roll Heart

**Moons: Next chapter and this is going to be a good one (so I think) it will have plots unfolding, and good honest fluff!**

**Aurora****: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Moons: Oh yes! Silver Draggon, this chapter is for you. Happy belated birthday!**

**Aurora: Alright, now on with the chapter! **

**Moons: Yes, let's go.**

**Aurora****: And please review!!**

**Pharaoh's Spirit**

****

**CHAPTER SIX: ROCK AND ROLL HEARTS**

**(Rated X Chapter…This is your warning kiddies who want to skip it!)**

            "I'm sure it's nothing. The brat will be gone once that loser Yami gets what he wants."

            Seto Kaiba waved Mia off, growling deep in his throat. It didn't matter who that little punk with Yami was, no one was allowed to touch Yami that way but him. He was the only one who could control Yami's emotions, make him his own. If Yami could learn to love he would no longer be the empty shell that Kaiba had created. And that was something he just couldn't have.

            "No, this Yugi kid is different." Kaiba lowered himself into a soft chair that sat behind a large desk. "Yami told him what happened. He never tells anyone that unless he truly cares for them."

            Mia flopped down in a chair across from Kaiba. She flipped a strand of her long blond hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Twirling her hair around her index finger, she pointed the other at Kaiba.

            "Do you want me to sick Marik on the kid?" The sarcasm was not hidden in her voice. "I'm sure he could take him easily."

            "Shut it." Kaiba growled. "You know I have no interest in the kid. I want Yami, and grabbing that little punk might be what I need to get to the real prize."

            Mia's eyes grew wide. A kidnapping? With ransom? What on earth was Kaiba thinking?! Something like this was dangerous and could defiantly wind them in jail for the long haul. And she didn't want anything to do with that.

            "Kaiba don't think of it!" She snapped, jumping up from her seat. "You can't do anything to that kid. You'll wind someone's bitch for ten to fifteen."

            Kaiba turned a crystal blue gaze on his fellow gang member. She returned the glare, waiting for what she knew was coming. Right on cue, Kaiba redirected his gaze.

            "Leave me alone." He grumbled, absently fiddling with the silver ankh around his neck. "I need time by myself to think."

            "You mean plan." Mia murmured as she left Kaiba alone in his "office."

            Nothing good could come of what Kaiba was lolling around in his head. Straightening her skirt and fixing the silver ankh that hung from a chain around her belly, Mia walked past Bakura, Marik, and Honda. Bakura raised his head, brushing the white hair out of his eyes. Noticing the determined gait in Mia's retreat, he knew something was wrong. Jumping to his feet, he chased after her.

            "What's wrong with you?" He joked, coming up beside her. "Things not go your way with Kaiba?"

            "Worse." She growled, picking up her pace and hoping to lose the other. "Kaiba's planning something big for that kid Yugi. I don't know what, but I can assure you its not going to be a good thing."

            Bakura drew back, shocked yet strangely interested. He grabbed Mia's arm to stop his only explanation from getting away.

            "What are you talking about?" He asked ears perked in curiosity. "What does Kaiba want to do to that runt, same thing he did to Yami?"

            Mia rolled her eyes and pushed past Bakura. She had to warn one of those whinny Pharaoh's Spirit's brats about the danger that was headed their way. As much as she hated that group of wannabe delinquents, she hated seeing an innocent thrown into the mix or a person being broken. 

            "No." She snarled. "He wants to use the punk to get Yami. Kaiba's still head over heels about fucking that gang leader. It gives him some form of thrill that nothing else can even come close to."

            "Really?" Bakura chuckled. "Then those two better watch their backs because Kaiba always gets what he wants."

            Mia whirled on Bakura, grabbing him by the ankh that hung around his neck. She pulled him close, her lavender orbs staring hard into his chocolate ones.

            "Kaiba will not get either of them." She hissed. "This has already gotten out of hand. Yugi doesn't deserve to get caught up in this and Yami's life is fucked up beyond repair. We have to stop Kaiba from going off the deep end. And I do mean _we_."

            She shoved Bakura away from her and stalked off. He stood there for a few seconds, blinking numbly. As soon as the blond was out of sight, a thin smile pulled at his lips. So Kaiba was planning something big. This was something he needed to be a part of.

            Turning, he stormed back towards their leader's sitting room. Just before he reached the door an arm snapped out in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. Bakura followed the arm up to meet Marik's questioning face. And over his shoulder stood Honda.

            "Why are you about to bust into Kaiba's room looking so, well, pissed?" Marik taunted him. 

            "Because Mia just let something interesting slip." Bakura answered his friend. "Kaiba's planning on using that runt you saw the other day to get Yami again."

            Marik's eyes widened as he took a step back. Slowly, the evil look that Bakura knew would come crossed his features. He rubbed his hands together in a predatory manner.

            "So what are we standing out here for?" He asked. "We've got a runt to hunt."

            "We have to wait for the order." Bakura shrugged, leaning up against the wall near Kaiba's door. He looked at Marik and mouthed the numbers.

            _3…2…1_

As soon as he hit Kaiba's voice bellowed from the other room.

            "Marik! Bakura! Honda!"

            The three of them grinned and almost trampled each other while trying to run into the room. They stopped in front of Kaiba's desk and further mocked him by saluting him. The gang leader growled deep in his throat.

            "Knock it off you fuckers." He snarled. "I've got a job for you."

            Bakura felt the familiar tension build up in him that he felt every time Kaiba gave them a job. He leaned forward, waiting for his orders.

            "I want you to grab that kid Yugi." Kaiba demanded. "Use what ever means possible, but don't kill him. But get rid of anyone that stands in your way. Except Yami. I want that one alive too."

            "So you want us to grab both those rejects?" Honda asked, rubbing the back of his head and looking too much like an ape. 

            "No." Kaiba snapped. "Just the little one. I want Yami to come on his own. It's so much easier to control him that way."

            The three of them needed no more of an explanation. With a evil grin, Bakura pulled a dagger out of his pocket and waved it at the door.

            "Let's go." He laughed. "In the words of an eternal loser, it's time to hunt a runt."

            Honda and Marik whooped as the three of them ran out the door. Suddenly Marik paused and glared at Bakura. 

            "Hey!" He shouted, chasing his fellow gang member. "I am not a loser!"

~*~

            Yugi was grinning to himself as he slipped through the door of the warehouse. That day had been the best day he'd had at school in as long as he could remember. All his old bullies had backed away from him, left him alone. There was even a talk rolling around that he had become a member of the gang. He never thought he could be happy having people being physically afraid of him. But he'd been proven very wrong.

            The warehouse was empty that day. Not that Yugi minded. If Yami was here he thought that some time alone would be great. Stepping softly into the main room he heard the soft thump of a radio on somewhere. 

            Yugi crept towards the door he knew as Yami's. The music was louder here and a smile spread across his face. He knew that Yami was on the other side of the thin wood barrier. He raised his hand to knock on the door but was stopped when the door was flung open and he found himself staring into the barrel of Yami's hand gun. Drawing in a startled breath, Yugi stumbled back a step.

            The hard mask of fear and anger evaporated from Yami's face when he saw just who he had scared. He had known when he heard the footsteps that it wasn't any of his gang members because the entrance had been quiet, almost sneaky. Fears had rushed through him and he couldn't help the defenses he had put up. But now he felt horrible.

            "Fuck Yugi." He gasped, clicking the safety on his gun and tossed it behind him on the bed. "I'm sorry! I thought you were…someone else."

            He dropped to his knees and pulled the trembling teen close. Yugi gave him a shaky smile and pushed the fear back down, locking it away. He pulled back away from Yami to look him in the eyes. His crimson orbs were slowly filtering away the last of his own fear. Yugi suddenly felt guilty. He knew everything that Yami had been through in his life and he had scared him this way.

            "No." Yugi murmured, raising a hand to stroke the gang leader's cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been snooping around."

            Yami tensed slightly under Yugi's touch before slowly easing and leaning into it. He couldn't believe he was allowing anyone to touch him this way. After the way he had been tainted, he figured the only kind of person that would allow themselves to dirtied by him would be the kind that sold their bodies on the street.

            But Yugi wasn't like that. He was an angel, a beautiful innocent. Yami sighed and turned his head to kiss Yugi's palm. Suddenly that wasn't enough. He reached out and pulled Yugi close, his lips crashing on the little one's lips. Yugi moaned and opened his mouth allowing Yami's tongue to duel with his own. After a few smoldering seconds, Yugi's tongue won and he dipped it inside the moist warmth of Yami's mouth. Yami moaned deep in his throat before pulling away from his little love.

            "I think we should consider that acceptance of the apologies." Yugi murmured.

            Yami chuckled, as he rose to his feet. Grabbing Yugi's hand, he led them into his room. Yugi looked around him. It was the first time he was in Yami's room and not being worried about his health. Thinking of that he turned to Yami.

            "How's your shoulder?" He asked softly.

            Yami's shrugged but wasn't able to fight the wince. He chuckled lightly, picking up his gun and placing it on the radio that was still pumping out soft melodies.

            "It hurts." He answered. "But I've had worse. Much worse."

            Yugi shuddered thinking of what Yami could mean. He could only imagine the knife wounds, gun shot wounds or worse that Yami had endured over the time. Gang members certainly had a tough life. 

            "I'm sorry." He apologized a lot. "If I hadn't distracted you that night you'd be okay."

            "Think nothing of it." Yami smiled running his finger over the tons of CD cases that lined the shelves in his room. "If it weren't for you I would have killed that snake and probably be in jail at the moment. So I probably owe you for that one."

            Yugi grinned as he jumped up and sat on Yami's bed. Some blood still stained the sheets from a couple night's ago. He shuddered remembering the way Yami had screamed when Jou had pulled the dagger out. It was a sound that he was sure would haunt his memories. 

            Desperate to forget about that night Yugi turned his attention on the radio. The song that filtered out was one he didn't recognize. An acoustic guitar plucked out an eerie melody that drove its way deep into his soul. He found himself falling in love with the haunting sound. Making his way over to the radio, he turned it up a bit more.

            "Hey Yami," He asked the gang leader who was occupying himself with his CD collection. "Who's this?"

            Yami smiled and pulled a couple CDs off the self. He sauntered over to the radio and placed them down, picking up another CD case, handing it to Yugi. Yugi looked at the cover and saw a desert landscape with a long-horned cattle skull centered in it. The skull had a painting on its forehead and feather's trailing down from one of the horns. Above it, written what appeared to be Native American style font, were the words _The Eagles._ Yugi's face scrunched up.

            "Who are The Eagles?" He asked, placing the CD case back down. 

            "A southern rock band." Yami chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I told you the other night that your music collection needed to be updated. You need a rock and roll kick start. And I've got just the band."

            Yami opened the CD player and pulled out the Eagles CD. He flipped open another case and placed the silvery disk in the stereo. Turning up the radio he allowed the music to blast out. Yugi jumped, shocked by the drastic sound change. Electric guitars roared through the room accompanied by a thumping bass and drums. A voice screeched and then lowered to sing along with the wailing instruments.

            Though different, Yugi found this song equally alluring. He turned a large grin on Yami who was smiling back. Bobbing his head to the music, Yami dropped to his knees beside Yugi, the action making him a few inches shorter then the normally smaller teen. 

            "This, my friend, is one of the most important bands ever to hit the rock scene." He had to yell over the volume. "Their name is Aerosmith. That is a name you must remember next time you're at the music store."

            Yugi grinned. The music drove deep into his brain, the rhythm and words hitting a chord deep inside him. A need burned bright and he wrapped his arms around Yami in a fierce hug, pressing his lips firmly on the gang leader's.

            Yami let out a tiny gasp. Shock ran through him, triggering fear. His instincts kicked in, pushing him back away from the smaller teen. When reality came back to him he found himself sitting on the floor, a shocked Yugi still standing by the blasting radio. Hurt shown brightly in his purple orbs.

            "Y-Yami?" He whispered in a quiet voice.

            Yami opened his mouth to speak but found no words. What was wrong with him. Every time he looked at Yugi his heart swelled. But the minute the little one raised his hand to touch him, he freaked. It was like every time someone touched him in a loving way he felt Kaiba's hands on his body, his lips bruising his skin. 

            He leapt to his feet, tears burning his crimson orbs. Through the misty curtain, Yami stumbled over and collapsed on his bed. His weight crashed down on his shoulder drawing a scream from him that soon fading into sobs.

            Everyone was right, he _was_ pathetic! He'd never leave a normal life, not if he still couldn't get over that night. And now he was hurting someone who actually stopped and took time to be with him, give his heart to him. Another sob racked through him, tearing his own heart to shreds. He knew once he was done showing his weakness that he would look up to Yugi gone. The thought brought on a whole new batch of tears that burned as rolled out of his eyes.

            The bed suddenly shifted, accommodating another's weight. His whole body tightened, preparing for a much unwanted contact. But instead, a light hand rested on his shoulder. He jerked slightly, but then calmed down.

            "Yami?" Yugi's voice was light, but the hurt was still evident in it. "Please Yami, tell me what's wrong? Why did you push away like that?"

            Yami raised his tear stained face up to meet Yugi's questioning purple eyes. He whimpered slightly, before mustering up the little courage he could to talk.

            "I-I think I love you." He whispered. "But every time-every time you touch me I feel Kaiba's hands all over again. I-I just can't get over it. I don't mean to hurt you but I-I-_I'm just too weak!_"

            Yami collapsed against Yugi's chest, his tears dampening the youth's shirt. Yugi's eyes widened before softening. Making sure to move incredibly slowly, he placed a hand on Yami's cheek he directed the gang leader's gaze to his own. Yami tensed at first but then gave in. His usually strong crimson eyes were tired and watery.

            "Yami, you are not weak." He ordered, trying to keep his voice soft enough as not to intimidate him into his shell. "If you were weak you would have given up long ago and we wouldn't be having this conversation. 

            "And I love you too." He placed his other hand on Yami's other cheek. "And we'll take this slow. All you have to do is know that I'm not Kaiba and I would never hurt you. We'll start at the beginning and let you slowly grow accustomed to things."

            "How are we going to do that?" Yami murmured softly. 

            "Like this."

            Yugi slowly pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami gasped, but didn't pull back. He had kissed Yugi before. The only reason he freaked before was because Yugi had basically turned on him.

            Yugi's tongue danced across his lips, asking Yami to let him in. The gang leader groaned, opening his mouth to the invasion. The youth dipped into his mouth, going slow at first, testing him. But Yami didn't push him away or worse, tense and bite his tongue off. Instead he moaned into Yugi's mouth, bringing his tongue up to stroke the little ones. 

            Yugi pulled away slightly, drawing a distressed sigh from the older one. He touched the tip of his nose to Yami's and smiled with his bruising lips.

            "Are you ready to go any farther?" He asked in a raspy voice, letting his fingers drift over the hem of Yami's shirt.

            Yami gasped and arched slightly. He wanted to feel Yugi's hands on his chest. He wanted to feel his fingers dance over his bare skin.

            "Yes." He whispered lightly touching Yugi's hand. "But slowly."

            Yugi nodded and slid a hand up the inside of Yami's shirt. His finger's barely touched the gang leader's skin, but he still moaned and arched his back. Yugi pulled the offending fabric off and tossed it aside. He shuddered when he saw the stitches in Yami's shoulder. Some blood leaked trough the sutures from when he collapsed on the bed earlier. He made a mental note to avoid that area. 

            "Lay down." He whispered, pushing softly on the center of Yami's chest.

            Yami whimpered, a shiver running up his spine. But he complied and lay back on the bed. Yugi leaned over the top of him and gave him a sweet smile. It was so unlike the smile Kaiba gave him that night. It warmed his heart, melted away all the bad that was in him.

            Yugi suddenly felt control slip away. He bent and latched his lips to Yami's neck, nipping and licking at the soft skin. Yami let his breath out in a hiss and turned his head, giving up sensitive skin to Yugi's assault. The younger one nipped lightly and then sucked at the skin. A noise came out of Yami that he didn't know he could make. He raised a hand and tangled his fingers in Yugi's tri-colored hair.

            Yugi's lips left his neck and trailed down to his chest leaving kisses every where. Then with wanton need, he clamped his lips down on one of Yami's nipples. Yami cried out, arching into Yugi's touch. The smaller one's tongue lashed out, twirling around the pink nub, causing it to harden. Once he was happy with that assault, he switched his attack to the other nipple, swirling his tongue. 

Yami was moaning and withering under Yugi. It hadn't been like this with Kaiba. These touches were soft driving pleasure to his very core. And when Yugi applied alight pressure with his teeth, all thoughts of that night fled his mind with a cry.

"Y-Yugi!" He gasped, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. "P-Please…"

Yugi stopped and sat up. His purple eyes were bright, a fire burning in them. He was breathing heavy and his own body was slick with sweat. 

"What?" He panted. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." Yami's head trashed from side to side. "M-more…please, more."

Yugi smiled and shed his own shirt. But he didn't return to his original attack. This time his fingers danced along Yami's waist line, the tips dipping just inside the fabric. Just like he thought, Yami gasped and bucked his hips slightly.

With agonizing slowness, Yugi dragged his finger's down Yami's crouch, tracing the outline of his hardness. Yami groaned and bucked, trying desperately to grind himself into the little one's hands. But Yugi's hands pulled away and went to the clasp of his pants. The button was undone with a loud snap. Yugi pulled the zipper down slowly and easily shed Yami's boots and pants. 

Turing back, Yugi felt his arousal throb even harder at the sight of Yami laying there in his boxers. The gang leader was shivering, his crimson orbs shut tight against the pleasure that racked his body in an almost painful way. Moving quickly, Yugi removed his own shoes and pants and rejoined Yami on the bed. The gang leader stiffened for a second before moaning and loosening again. 

Yugi's eyes trailed down Yami's body, stopping when he saw the tattoo that Ryou said they all had. Yami's had been cut with a much steadier hand, leaving Yugi to believe that Yami had been the first to undergo that little torture. With a devilish grin he leaned over and ran his tongue over the top line of the eye. Yami gasped, the muscles around his tattoo tightening. Yugi's tongue was too close to his throbbing member to be ignoring it.

"Yugi!" He cried out, the need causing his voice to waver. "Don't-don't tease."

Yugi chuckled and nodded, although he wasn't sure Yami saw it. He snaked two fingers under the elastic waist of the gang leader's boxers and pulled them down, then off. Laying there naked, Yami felt suddenly vulnerable. He whimpered and tried to curl up so that Yugi couldn't see him. But when fingers danced over his erection the fear was chased out of his moaned. Yugi's lips pressed against his ear.

"Don't be scared." He whispered, his tongue dipping out and tracing Yami's ear. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

Yami nodded weakly as Yugi nibbled on his earlobe. Yugi wrapped his hand around Yami and pumped once, testing his reaction. Yami threw his head back and cried out. It had been too long since anyone had touched him like this, loved him as though he was something more then a piece of meat. With a rasping breath he buck, trying to force Yugi's hand into moving again.

Yugi complied, beginning to stroke Yami with slow movements. Leaning forward, he grabbed the gang leader's lips in a bruising kiss. He felt like a dog marking territory. Yami was his love and no one else, especially Kaiba, would ever have him like this again. 

As Yugi began to pump harder he pushed his tongue into Yami's mouth coaxing a duel. Yami made tiny gasping noises into Yugi's mouth, bucking widely. Pleasure sparked in his brain nearing the ecstasy he need so badly. His muscles began to bunch and quiver, letting him know he was close. But he didn't want it to end this way. Ripping his lips away from Yugi, he drew in a deep breath before calling out Yugi's name. The youth stopped and gazed at him with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, short of breath.

"N-not this way." Yami rasped, not able to help grinding his length into Yugi's hand again. "Please, Yugi. M-make real love to m-me."

Yugi's eyes grew wide. He knew exactly what Yami was talking about but he wasn't sure that Yami did.

"Are you sure?" He asked, allowing his finger's to dance down Yami's length.

Yami nodded violently, gasping as his muscles began to quiver again.

"Please!" He cried out. "I-inside me Yugi! Make me yours and yours alone."

Yugi sat back and searched the room for something he knew he'd need. He spotted Anzu's first aid bag lying on the ground. He got up off the bed which drew a whimper from Yami. Grabbing the bag he rifled through it and let out a whoop of triumph. He pulled out a bottle of Lubriderm and held it up. Making his way back to the bed, he shed his boxers and crawled over to Yami. Squeezing some of the lotion into his hand he made sure to even coat his fingers.

"Remember to relax." He coached Yami. "If you tense it will hurt much more."

Yami nodded but couldn't help the fear that rose up in him. He needed Yugi to be gentle. He had been hurt before, and he knew the pain that he would feel in a few seconds. When Yugi slipped one finger deep inside him, Yami gasped. A slight burning spread through out him. But when Yugi began to slowly pump his finger, the pain subsided to an odd pleasure. He raised his hips to meet Yugi's hand.

Once Yami was comfortable Yugi slipped in another finger. Yami whimper when the pain came back strong. His hands wrapped around Yugi's arms gripping with what was seemingly iron bands. Sympathy rushed through him as he allowed his free hand to stroke Yami's fading erection. When the gang leader's grip loosened, he began moving his fingers, scissoring them to prepare his entrance.

The pleasure was back as Yami rose to meet Yugi's fingers. Without warning Yugi added a third finger and drove them deep. The tips brushed the bundle of nerves causing Yami to throw his head back and cry out. His vision went white for a second, his breath coming in harsh pants. Yugi smiled and hit that spot again, loving the sounds of pleasure that came from his love.

"Yugi!" He screamed, bucking his hips violently. 

Yugi removed his fingers and Yami made a mewling noise, bucking once more. Grabbing the lotion, Yugi poured a healthy amount into his hands and coated his own erection. He leaned over Yami, placing himself at his entrance. Yugi caught his lips in a possessive kiss before slowly pushing himself inside. Yami ripped away from his Yugi's lips and screamed, pain ripping through him. He remembered this pain from that night. When Yugi was buried entirely in Yami he pressed his lips to the whimpering gang leader's ear.

"Relax." He whispered. "Give it time. The pain will go away."

Yami nodded but kept his eyes shut tight. Tears leaked out of the corners and trailed down his cheeks. The two of them lay that way, keeping still for what seemed like forever. Finally Yugi shifted his weight, moving ever so slightly. A pleasure rippled through Yami, drawing a gasp from his parted lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Yugi murmured, already feeling guilty.

"No." Yami rasped, moving his own hips just to feel that pleasure again. "Move."

Yugi grinned and slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Yami cried out, arching his back and rising to meet his movements. Yugi grunted, Yami being so tight around him was nearly driving him insane. He began to move harder, slamming into Yami.

"Uh, Yami…" He moaned. 

Yami gasped as another wave of pleasure rolled over him. When Yugi breathed his name it sent shivers down his spine mixing in with the rising pleasure. He felt something building within him, a ball of tension that was spiked with same pleasure. His breathes started coming harsh rasp as his grip tightened on Yugi's arms.

"Yugi!" He gasped, as his climax began to roll up. "Yugi, I'm going to-"

Yugi silenced Yami with a kiss, dipping his tongue into his mouth again. His own release was building in him. When Yami's body began to quiver, he felt his climax burst, sending a searing hot pleasure through him. He pulled away from Yami's lips, crying out as he drove deep into the gang leader one last time, screaming.

"_Yami!" He bellowed over the roaring radio._

When Yugi drove him into him the last time Yami felt his seed spill into him. The little one hit that bundle of nerves again and that ball of tension unrolled, emptying its pleasure through Yami in a starry burst. Yami cried out, arching upwards.

"_Yugi!"_

Him and Yugi became one person at that moment, riding on clouds as their bodies seemed to dump them in heaven. Yami gasped, drawing in panting breathes as Yugi collapsed on his chest.

"Yami," He whispered, pressing a light kiss to his chin. "I love you."

Yami closed his eyes as the tears leaked out of their corners and trailed down his cheeks. So this was what love felt like. There was no pain, no anguish, only a deep feeling of satisfaction.

Yugi shifted when he heard Yami's quiet sobs. Pulling out of the gang leader, Yugi crawled to his side. Yami let out a tiny whimper and latched onto him. Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he wrapped his arms around Yami and held him close.

"Yami?" His voice was soft. "Yami, what's wrong?"

Yami buried his face in Yugi's chest and murmured something softly. Yugi strained to hear it but missed the words. He stroked his back and waited for a few tender seconds for Yami to speak again. When he did the words were louder.

"I love you Yugi." He whispered. "Never leave me."

Yugi smiled and pressed a light kiss to Yami's forehead. The gang leader was so afraid of loosing those he loved. He always had in the past, which was why he was so hesitant to love again. The heartbreak had shattered his will. He pulled Yami down so that they were laying side by side, and kissed him once more.

"Never." He promised. "I'll love you forever Yami."

Yami sighed and curled up beside Yugi. This was what he wanted. With a content smile, he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his love arms. 

Nothing could go wrong now.

~*~

Otogi growled as he slammed back into the warehouse. Him and the rest of the gang were still on High Priest's duty and him, being the dumb ass he was, had forgotten his gun. Ryou had pointed out that he probably wouldn't need it, but Jou had added that it'd be better to have it. Pointing a gun at someone was a sure fire way to make sure you got what you wanted.

Walking through the warehouse, he spotted his gun lying on a crate near Yami's room. He grumbled as he walked over to it. Slipping it into its holster inside his leather vest, he turned to leave.

But that was when he heard the noise. It was a grunting, groaning noise. And it was coming from Yami's room. Raising a brow he walked over and pressed his ear against the thin wooden door. At first he only heard the blasting radio, but then Yami cried out.

Otogi gasped and took a few stumbling steps backwards. What in the hell was going on in there? Panic rushed through him when he thought that maybe Ryou was wrong. Maybe Kaiba wasn't after Yugi and had gone straight to Yami when they all left him alone. He couldn't bear to think that that had happened.

He drew his gun and pushed the door open a crack. If it was Kaiba then it would be best if he did a sneak attack. Throwing the door open would have altered the other gang leader and given him time to duck out of the way, or worse, hurl Yami in the way.

Peering into the room, his gaze shot to the bed. His eyes widened at what he saw. Yami was defiantly in the middle of some x-rated actions, but it wasn't Kaiba on top of him. It was little Yugi. Shutting the door quickly he leaned against it taking a gasping breath. Jou had been right, they were going to want their alone time today.

From the other side of the door, Yami let out a hoarse cry of pleasure and murmured Yugi's name. Otogi took that as his clue to leave. Slipping his gun back into its holster, he tore out of the warehouse like a bat out of hell. But the whole time he was running, he wore a broad smile.

This might be the just what Yami needed.

**Moons: Oh…this was a very x-rated chapter.**

**Aurora****: Tell me about. And weird. Talk about a role reversal.**

**Moons: Well Yami is a rape victim and rape victims hardly ever take the dominate role in sexual relationships. They really try to avoid them all together.**

**Aurora: Yeah, well, you'll have to kill me now.**

**Moons: Why? It wasn't that bad was it?**

**Aurora****: No.**

**Moons: Then why would I have to kill you?**

**Aurora****: Cause I thought it was sweet.**

**Moons: O.O**

**Aurora****: *sigh* please review…**


End file.
